Tuh-hlee-an, It's Welsh
by Fairytailfanatic247
Summary: The adopted daughter of Dr. Deaton joins the boys in the discovery of the supernatural in their town of Beacon Hills, California. Disclaimer: I do not own any of Teen Wolf or it's characters. I just own my OC.
1. Intro

I settle into bed a little earlier than usual. The first day of school is tomorrow and my dad wants me to be well rested. But, it's hard for me to get to sleep early. Even f I'm in bed around nine, I always end up falling asleep around midnight. Dad always calls me a night owl. As I pull the covers closer and close my eyes I hear a car engine get closer and stop. The sound of people trying to whisper outside gets closer to my window.

"Is she even awake this late?" One of them asks.

"Of course she is." The second one answers. I know both of these people. I grew up with them, Scott and Stiles. A smile makes its way on my face as I stare at the ceiling shaking my head in amusement. "Sometimes we text each other until we fall asleep."

"Do you know how cheesey that sounds?" I snicker at Scott's words and bring my hand up to my mouth.

"Shut up." Stiles says. There is a slight pause before I hear something small hit my window. Talk about cheesey. I slowly sit up in bed, and something else hits my window. "Ty!" I hear him whisper yell. I walk to the window and open it.

"Like Scott said, this is super cheesey." I whisper to them. Now Scott's trying to cover up his snicker.

"Well, you weren't answering your phone." He whispers back.

"You know my dad always confiscates it on the night before the first day of school. Not that it really helps me sleep." I say the last part to myself. "So, what's up?"

"My dad got called in. Some joggers found half a dead body in the woods." My jaw went slack before pulling up in a smile.

"I'll be down in a sec." I say before shutting the window. I put my light brown, hip-length hair up in a ponytail. I grab my yellow and grey Hufflepuff house jacket from my bedpost and quietly leave my room. After shutting my bedroom door as quietly as possible I turn to walk down the hallway only to be met with a figure standing in said hallway. "Dad!" I say as I try to catch my breath and calm my heart with a hand to my chest. "What are you doing up?"

"I could be asking you the same question, Tylluan. (Pronounced Tuh-hlee-an. It's Welsh.)" He says with his arms crossed.

"Come on, this is the last night before school starts. This is the last night I won't have homework to do. Please, please, please, let me spend my last night of freedom with my friends." I say to him as I pull out the puppy dog eyes with a pouting lip. He heaves a huge sigh before uncrossing his arms and holding something out to me. I come closer and see that he's holding my cellphone out to me. I look into his eyes and he smiles.

"Go." He tells me.

"What?"

"Go." He repeats. "Try not to be out too late. You do have school tomorrow." I smile and throw my arms around his neck.

"Thank you." I say. As I let go I quickly kiss his cheek. "If I get in trouble I'll give you a call."

"I hope I don't hear from you, then." He jokes. I laugh and leave my house. The two boys are in Stiles' Jeep waiting for me. I jump into the back seat and we're on our way to the woods.


	2. To The Woods and Back Home

A/N: So, if you haven't noticed, I am trying to do shorter chapters for my stories. I think it'll be more manageable for me to keep up with. Anyways, I hope you like it.

We finally drive up to a chained off area with a sign that says 'Beacon Hills Preserve', 'No Entry After Dark'. So much for signs. Stiles shuts off the engine of his Jeep before we all get out and start walking.

"We're seriously doing this?" Scott says.

"Why do you even ask?" I scoff.

"Yeah." Stiles agrees. "And if I remember correctly, you're the one always bitching that nothing ever happens in this town." He says as he turns on his flashlight. He pats Scott on the back before walking into the wilderness before us. I shake my head and follow after him.

"I was trying to get a good night's sleep before practice tomorrow." I hear Scott complain.

"Right, 'cause sitting on the bench is such a grueling effort." Stiles comments.

"I don't know, you guys could get the chance to play this year." I say. I hear Stiles scoff at my words.

"Yeah right."

"No, I'm playing this year." Scott states. "In fact, I'm making first line."

"Hey, that's the spirit." Stiles says, almost mockingly. "Everyone should have a dream, even a pathetically unrealistic one." I catch up to him and smack him uside the head. "Ow! What the hell Ty?"

"Don't crush Scott's dreams." I scold him. "Maybe if you practiced more, I wouldn't have to stare at the back of your head for the entire game." I saw him roll his eyes at me, so I pushed at his shoulder.

"Just out of curiosity," Scott starts asking. "Which half of the body are we looking for?"

"That's a good question." I state. "Do you know?" I ask Stiles. I don't want to be looking for legs and be surprised to find the upper half of a woman staring back at me. I guess she could have been cut in half from top to bottom. That would really be gruesome.

"Huh. I didn't even think about that."

"And, what if whoever killed her is still out here?" I ask this time.

"Also, something I didn't think about." Stiles says pointing to me. We get to the bottom of a small hill and we start climbing. Stiles goes first, then it's me to the left of him, then Scott is behind us.

"It's comforting to know you've planned this out with your usual attention to detail." Scott says, losing his breath more and more.

"I know." I say as I try to muffle my laugh.

"Maybe the, uh," I hear Scott trying to catch his breath. "severe asthmatic, should be the one holding the flashlight, huh?" I turn my head to see him leaning against a tree and taking out his inhaler.

"You alright, Scotty?" I smile at him.

"I'll be fine." He says, returning my smile as he pushes off the tree shaking the inhaler. We continue up the hill and reach the top. I see Stiles lying prone on the ground, so I copy him and lay down on his left, Scott on his right. We look ahead and see the cops searching the woods, walking towards us. I feel Stiles stand up, so I look up at him.

"Wait, come on!" Stiles says as he runs forward.

"Stiles!" Scott and I whisper yell at the same time. I stand up and follow after him. I hear Scott yelling for us to wait for him. I continue to follow Stiles, hoping we don't get caught. I hear Scott stop to catch his breath and call for us. We slow down and look back for our friend. When we turn back around a dog barks, startling both of us. We fall backwards to the ground and try to avoid getting bit.

"Hang on! Hang on!" I hear a familiar voice from behind the bright light of a flashlight. The light is lowered and I can see that it's Sheriff Stilinski. I breathe a sigh of relief. "I know these delinquents. One belongs to me. Stiles and I stand up and block the blinding lights from the other searching cops, from our eyes.

"Hi, Sheriff." I say, smiling.

"Dad," Stiles says. "How're you doing?"

"So, do you, uh, listen into all my phone calls?" Mr. Stilinski asks. I look to my friend as he answers.

"No." He answers simply. His father just looks at him. "Well, not the boring ones." He admits.

"Now, where's the third partner in crime?" The Sheriff asks. I stay quiet and let Stiles handle his dad.

"Who, Scott?" He asks. "Scott's home." It looked like Stiles was not being believed, so I had to pipe up.

"He said he wanted to get a good night's sleep for the first day back at school tomorrow." The Sheriff looks to me, trying to judge if I'm telling the truth.

"Yeah, it's just us." Stiles says. His father turned back to his son with squinted eyes. "In the woods." Another pause. "Alone."

"Scott! You out there?" He shouted into the woods behind us. I start to shiver as the rain starts to completely soak through my jacket. I rub from my elbows to my shoulders, trying to warm myself up. All it does is make me feel more uncomfortable. "Scott!" He tries again, but there's no answer. "Well, young man, I'm gonna walk you and Ty back to your car." He says as he walks in between us and puts an arm around each of us. He starts walking, which causes us to start walking with him. "And you and I are gonna have a conversation about something called invasion of privacy." He says to his son. Then he turns his head to look at me. "And what would your father think if he knew you were out here?"

"He might ask me if I was doing something promiscuous." I joke, but both Stilinski's look at me with shocked expressions on their faces. "I'm just kidding." I say as I start to giggle. We are brought to the Sheriff's cruiser and he brings us to Stiles' car.

"Alright now, you get her home, Stiles." The boy nods in agreement. "I'll meet you back at home, and we'll have that chat." Stiles gives another nod before both of us get into the Jeep and drive away. We drive in silence until we stop in front of my house.

"Are you alright Stiles? It's not like you to be so quiet." I ask him.

"I'm fine," He starts. "It's just- would your dad really think you were doing something 'promiscuous' with me?"

"What?" I laugh out nervously. "Because of what I said before?" I see him swallow and take a deep breath before nodding.

"Well, let's just say he's never actually asked me that. He knows that we're just friends." I say to calm him. "Plus, I think your not so quiet whispering woke him up earlier. He intercepted me in the hallway and I said I was going to hang out with my friends. That's plural, meaning more than one person." He still looks a bit nervous, so I push at his shoulder. "I guess I should go now. I need to get some sleep before school tomorrow."

"Yeah, yeah, totally." He says. I giggle as I get out of the Jeep and shut the door. "Hey, you want a ride to school?"

"Sure." I answer, smiling. "See you tomorrow." I say. I wave as he drives off. I heave a big sigh before turning to my house. In the doorway I see my father. I see that he has a smile on his face. I roll my eyes and hurry inside.

"How was your last night of freedom from schoolwork?" He asks as he shuts the front door.

"It was good, but I got soaked." I answer.

"I see that. What happened to Scott?" I was right about him knowing who I was with.

"We dropped him off first." I lie.

"And did you talk to Stiles about anything on the way home?" He asks.

"What? Why? Not really. I mean, we agreed on him picking me up for school tomorrow."

"Mmhm. Alright, well, get to bed." He says, gesturing up the stairs. I run upstairs and quickly change and get in bed. A soft knock sounds at the door, and it's dad.

"Come in."

"So, have you told him yet?" He asks. I roll my eyes at him.

"Dad." I complain.

"That's a no." He says as he stands in the doorway.

"I already know he doesn't like me. He's infatuated with Lydia. He has been since third grade." I say as I stare at the ceiling.

"Maybe, he's only focusing on one option because he doesn't think he has another one." I would agree, but there are so many girls that are single, including me, and Lydia is with Jackson. She's a taken woman, and he's still pining for her. "He won't know you're interested until you tell him you are. Most boys your age are thick headed. You can't be subtle with them."

"I know." I sigh. He comes closer and leans over me, placing a kiss on my forehead.

"Goodnight, sweetheart." He says as he begins to walk out of my room.

"Night." I call back to him. He smiles at me before shutting the door as he leaves. I roll over and pull the covers close. I fall asleep thinking about my best friend and only crush. The only people I've told are Danny and my dad. Maybe I should vent some more to Danny tomorrow. I haven't seen him since school ended. I wonder how him and his boyfriend are doing.

Soon, I fall asleep hoping my first day at school won't be too bad.


	3. Practice

A/N: Thank you for reading this far. I have great plans for the future. I hope you stay to see everything. I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Knock! Knock! Knock! I wake up to my dad on the other side of my door.

"Tylluan!" He yells. "Time to get up for school!"

"Alright! I'm up! I'm up!" I yell back as I sit up in bed. I rub at my eyes and stand up.

"Okay, I'm heading to work. I'll see you and Scott after school." Dad says.

"Yup." I agree with a yawn. I hear him leave the house and drive away as I pick out my clothes: a pair of jeans, my maroon Chucks, and an X-Men graphic tee. In the bathroom, I brush my teeth, readjust my ponytail, and head back into my room before applying some deodorant. I hear the engine of Stiles' Jeep outside; so I throw on my The Flash jacket, grab my phone, backpack, and head downstairs. I grab my keys from the hook by the door and leave the house, locking up behind me. I turn and see Stiles sitting in his Jeep. He waves as I run up to the passenger side.

"Hey stranger, need a ride?" He asks. I giggle as I open the car door.

"Why not?" I say as I shut the door and we start driving to school. "Hey, what happened to Scott last night?" I ask. I haven't heard from him since Stiles and I got caught.

"Alright, get this. I guess he almost got trampled by a group of deer. He said it seemed like they were running from something. Then, he said that he was bit by that something." Stiles informed me all at once.

"Sounds like he had plenty of fun without us." I comment with a chuckle.

"How dare he." Stiles joins me with a chuckle of his own. We finally get to the school and find Scott.

"Okay, let's see this thing." Stiles says. Scott lifts up his shirt where a bandage is covering something on his side. It's bleeding through a bit. I cringe at the sight. Stiles goes to touch the bandage, but Scott pulls back and pulls his shirt back down.

"It was too dark to see much, but I'm pretty sure it was a wolf." Scott says as he picks up his backpack and the three of us start walking to the entrance of the school. Me on Scott's right, and Stiles on his left.

"A wolf bit you?" Stiles asks, not believing Scott.

"Uh-huh." Scott confirms.

"No. Not a chance." Stiles says.

"I heard a wolf howling." Scott insists.

"No. No, you didn't." Stiles denies right back. I roll my eyes at them.

"What do you mean 'No, I didn't'?" Scott asks. "How do you know what I heard?"

"Because there are no wolves in California, Scotty boy." I answer. He turns to look at me in shock. "Not in like sixty years." I add.

"Really?" He asks as we stop a bit before the school entrance.

"Yes really." I confirm.

"See, there are no wolves in California." Stiles pipes in again.

"Alright, well, if you two don't believe me about the wolf, then you're definitely not gonna believe me about when I tell you I fount the body." Scott says. My jaw goes slack in shock. Stiles jolts in excitement.

"Are you kidding me?" He says with a smile on his face.

"No, man, I wish." Scott answers him. "I'm gonna have nightmares for a month." Stiles lets out a laugh.

"That is freakin' awesome." He says. "I mean, this is seriously gonna be the best thing that's happened to this town since-" I see him turn to look over Scott's shoulder. "Since the birth of Lydia Martin." My face falls as I look to my shoes. Lydia walks by us and Stiles continues to look at her as she ignores him. "Hey, Lydia, you look like you're gonna ignore me." He turns back to Scott. "You two are the cause of this you know." I lift my gaze up to see Scott looking at me.

"Uh-huh." Scott says.

"Draggin' me down to your nerd depths." Stiles explains.

"Uh-huh." Scott repeats as the bell for school rings. He turns me around by my shoulders and leads me to the door with a hand on each shoulder, making me smile and giggle a bit.

"I'm a nerd by association." Stiles continues. "I've been scarlet nerded by you two." We head to our first class. We actually have all of our classes together this year. Stiles sits in the second row from the back in the desk closest to the window, I sit in front of Stiles, and Scott sits to my right. All the desks have syllabi on them. The teacher starts calling out names for attendance. The closer he gets to my name the more I worry.

"Ty-lu-an?" The teacher calls out. I heave a sigh before raising my hand.

"It's pronounced Tuh-hlee-an, it's Welsh." I correct. I've been correcting teachers since my first ever day of school. "Everyone just calls me Ty." I say as I lower my hand. I look to Scott, and see him smiling at me with a thumbs up. I feel Stiles pat my shoulder in support. I return Scott's smile and reach into my backpack and pull out my glasses, notebook, and pencil. I put on my glasses so I can see the board. The teacher finally finishes attendance and starts writing on the whiteboard.

"As you all know, there indeed was a body found in the woods last night. And I'm sure your eager little minds are coming up with various macabre scenarios to what happened." The teacher says. "But I am here to tell you that the police have a suspect in custody." That caught my attention. How did they figure it out so fast? Scott and Stiles seem a little surprised too. "Which means, you can give your undivided attention to the syllabus, which is on your desk outlining this semester."

I take the syllabus in my hand and start reading it as the teacher explains everything I was reading. I see Scott moving around next to me, causing me to look at him. He seems to be looking around for something and rubbing his ears. He turns around then stares out the window. I see him slowly pan to the door of the room. Suddenly the door opens. The principal walks in with a girl following him. Everyone in the class looks up from the papers in their hands.

"Class," the principal says to the room. "This is our new student, Allison Argent. Please do your best to make her feel welcome." The principal leaves as the new girl walks to the only free seat; behind Scott. As she sits down Scott turns around and offers her a pen.

"Thanks." She says after a pause. That's when the teacher started talking again.

"We'll begin with Kafka's Metamorphosis on page one thirty three." The rest of the class goes by so slow I actually almost fall asleep. I probably would have if Stiles hadn't lightly tugged my ponytail to wake me up a few times. Maybe it was because of the late night I had. The bell rings and Stiles, Scott and I head to our lockers. Mine is a couple lockers to the left of Scott's. He turns to me and whispers.

"Hey, do you like Stiles? Like, like-like him?" He asks. His question throws me off guard and I start to stutter.

"W-w-what do y-you mean? L-like would I-I want to g-g-go out with him?" remarkably I'm able to get my locker open and switch out a few notebooks. I hear him chuckle to himself as I close the door to my locker.

"Question asked and answered." He says. I lightly slam my head into my locker door as Stiles walks over and leans against the lockers on my left. I turn around and lean back on my locker. I look across the hall and notice that the new girl is talking to Lydia and Jackson. Those two have never even noticed my existence, and the new girl shows up and all of a sudden she's got Lydia's attention. Maybe I just hold a grudge because of Stiles' crush on her.

"Can someone tell me how new girl is here all of five minutes, and she's already hanging out with Lydia's clique?" One of the girls at a nearby locker asks.

"Because she's hot." Stiles answers immediately. I sigh and roll my eyes. "Beautiful people herd together." I scoff at his words and walk away, searching for my venting friend. Where is Danny?

I find him at his locker and tell him about everything that Stiles has been saying. I also tell him that Scott was able to guess that I have feelings for his best friend. Danny seemed surprised that it took this long for Scott to see it. He also said not to take Stiles' words too seriously. He said that because Stiles doesn't know I'm interested, he doesn't think that his words will mean anything to me. I agreed with his explanation and thanked him as I walked to my next class.

The rest of the day I have to correct most of the teachers about my name, and I try to focus on the syllabi given to me by every teacher. This day is taking forever. Finally, the last bell rings and Stiles, Scott head to the boys locker room. They have lacrosse practice today. I guess this is the day they determine who will be playing for the season. I hope Scott can get on first line, like he wants. I sit on the bleachers as they come out in their practice uniforms and pads. I wave to Stiles and Scott as they come out onto the field. I see Scott pause and look to someone next to me. I follow his gaze and see Lydia and the new girl stepping up onto the bleachers behind me.

"Hi." The new girl greets me with a hand held out to me. "I'm Allison." I look at her hand then back to her face.

"Hi, you can call me Ty." I say, ignoring her hand as I turn back to the field. I watch as Scott is put in goal for the practice.

"Just ignore her, I do." I hear Lydia say behind me. There is a long pause before the new girl speaks again.

"Who is that?" Allison asks Lydia.

"Him?" Lydia asks. "I'm not sure who he is. Why?"

"He's in my English class." Allison says. A whistle is blown, and I watch Scott grab his helmet. Is he okay? Suddenly he's hit in the head by a ball. I hear people laughing, so I stand up and yell out.

"Get back up Scott!" I see him look over at me and stand up, ready for the next shot. The ball is thrown at him and he somehow catches the ball with little effort. How did he do that? I sit down and stare in shock with just about everyone. Stiles turns to me from the team bench.

"Did you see that?" He asked me. I nod my head in silence. Shot after shot is caught easily by Scott, and I get more and more excited. He might actually attain his goal of first line this year.

"He seems like he's pretty good." Allison says.

"Yeah, very good." Lydia says smug and surprised. I keep watching with a smile until Jackson gets fed up with it. He pushes to the front of the line and takes a run at the net with the ball. Jackson throws the ball as hard as he can, but Scott is able to catch it. I jump up and cheer for my friend's success. I hear someone else cheering behind me. I look to see Lydia shouting in support then she looks at Jackson with a smug expression. Ah, she's trying to make her boyfriend jealous. I think. I walk up to Stiles.

"Hey, when did Scott step up his game?" I ask.

"I don't know, but it's amazing." He replies as he pulls me into a crushing hug. "I think our boy's gonna accomplish his dreams this year."

"Me too." I say as he lets go of me. Both of us just watch Scott, in all of his new found confidence, practically command the practice field. I think this might be a good year for us.


	4. Back To The Woods

A/N: Here's another chapter. Thank you guys so much for reading this story. It really means a lot. I am really liking the shorter chapters. I hope you are too. I have so much in store for Ty. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter. I would love to read what you guys think of this story so far. Happy reading.

After practice, the boys changed back into regular clothes. We decided to go looking for the body Scott said he found. Plus, he had dropped his inhaler somewhere, so we had to try and find that too. Scott packs his bike into the back of the Jeep, and the three of us squeeze into the front. Stiles drives, Scott is riding shotgun, and I am squeezed somewhere in between. There really is no seat there, but Stiles' dad said to just be careful when we ride all together like this. We haven't been caught yet. We arrive at the reserve and get out. As we walk into the tree-line Scott starts talking about practice.

"I don't know what it was." Scott says. We cross a small river. I jump to a log so I can keep my feet and shoes as dry as possible. After all, I have to go to work with Scott in a few hours. "It was like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball." We make it to the other side of the river as Scott continues. "And that's not the only weird thing. I can hear stuff I shouldn't be able to hear. Smell things."

"Smell things?" Stiles asks.

"Like what?" I ask. We duck and dodge the tree branches in front of us.

"Like the Mint Mojito gum in your pocket." Scott says. Stiles scoffs as he searches the pockets in his jacket.

"I don't even have any Mint Mojito-" He stops himself and pulls out a piece of gum. I snatch it from his hand as Scott backs away with his hands out to the side. I unwrap the gum and pop it in my mouth. Stiles has a shocked expression on his face as I place the wrapper back in his hand and pat him on the shoulder. I walk forward and follow Scott.

"So, this all started with a bite?" I ask Scott as Stiles follows us.

"What if it's like an infection, like my body's flooding with adrenaline before I go into shock or something?" Scott asks.

"You know what?" Stiles says. "I actually think I've heard of this. It's a specific kind of infection." I look to him confused.

"Are you serious?" Scott asks as he stops in front of us.

"Yeah." Stiles says. What is he talking about? "Yeah, I think it's called lycanthropy." I roll my eyes. There is no way Scott's a werewolf. Things like that don't exist.

"What's that? Is it bad?" Scott asks in a panic.

"Oh yeah, it's the worst." Stiles answers. "But only once a month."

"Once a month?" Scott seems even more confused.

"Mmhm." Stiles sounds. "On the night of the full moon." He then howls. Scott lightly shoves Stiles. We start walking again. "Hey, you're the one who heard a wolf howling." Stiles tries to defend himself.

"Hey, there could be something seriously wrong with me." Scott raises his voice.

"I know. You're a werewolf." Stiles says before growling. Scott does not seem amused. "Okay, obviously I'm kidding. But, if you see me in shop class trying to melt all the silver I can find, it's 'cause Friday's a full moon." I smack him on the shoulder as Scott stops. He searches the ground for something.

"No, I-I-I coulda sworn this was it." He says. "I saw the body, the deer came running, I dropped my inhaler," He crouches down to the ground and shifts the fallen leaves for his inhaler.

"Maybe the killer moved the body." I suggest.

"If he did, I hope he left my inhaler. Those things are like eighty bucks." Scott says. I lift my gaze from the ground and see a man standing yards away from us.

"Scott, get up." I say.

"What? Why?" He asks.

"Just do it." I order him. He gets up and turns around to see what Stiles and I were seeing. The man starts walking towards us.

"What are you doing here?" The man asks. I don't know what to say. All of us stay silent. "Huh? This is private property."

"Uh, sorry man, we didn't know." Stiles answers the man.

"Yeah, we were just looking for something, but uh, forget it." Scott follows up. Suddenly the man throws something to Scott, and he catches it. I look at what he had in his hand. It's his inhaler. Stiles and I stand there in shock. The man walks away. "Alright, come on guys. Ty and I have to get to work." Scott goes to walk back the way we came only to be stopped by Stiles.

"Dude, that was Derek Hale." He says. "You remember, right? He's only like a few years older than us."

"Remember what?" I ask.

"His family. They all burned to death in a fire like ten years ago." Stiles' words jog my memory of that time. My dad knew them. He closed the clinic for days.

"I wonder what he's doing back." Scott says. Stiles scoffs and shrugs before we all walk back to the Jeep. Stiles drops us of at the vet clinic. We thank him, and I watch as he drives away. Once Scott finishes putting his bike in the bike rack he stands next to me. "You should tell him." His words catch me off guard.

"What?" I ask turning to him. "I don't want to sound cliché, but we have a great relationship right now. Why would I ruin it when I know he doesn't like me like he likes Lydia?"

"Who says you'll ruin it?"

"Me." I answer before heading inside. Scott follows me in. "Dad! We're here!" We walk behind the counter, and dad comes out to greet us.

"Hey, guys." He says with a smile. "Tylluan, Buckbeak needs to be fed."

"Okay." I say. I put all my things in one of the lockers for employee belongings. Then, I head to a back room where we keep Buckbeak. He's my Western Screech Owl. We rescued him when we found him with a broken wing on the side of the road. We tried to release him into the wild once he was healed, but he just flew up to my shoulder and perched there.

That first time he dug his talons into my shoulder real deep, but I didn't mind. I vent to him too. Once we figured he wouldn't leave, we set up a habitat for him in one of the larger back rooms in the vet clinic. And I've been taking care of him ever since.

"Alright, Buckbeak, time for dinner." I say as I enter the room with a live feeder mouse. I used to be terrified of the things, but the wiggling rodents don't bother me now. I close the door of the room behind me and set the mouse on the ground. It immediately hides, but soon the poor thing will be my pet's dinner. Buckbeak flies over to a branch next to me. I get closer and he nuzzles his head into my arm. A smile spreads across my face as I lift a hand to stroke the feathers on his head. I vent to him about Stiles and his continued infatuation for Lydia, and that Scott figured out my secret. Once I'm done, I leave him to catch his own prey in solitude.

We work until close, and Scott offers to close up for us. Dad and I leave and head home. I get ready for bed and tuck myself in. As I lay awake in bed my phone notifies me of a text message. I reach over to my bedside table and grab my phone. I see that Stiles texted me.

' _Hey, you awake?_ ' the message read.

' _Is that even a question? lol_ ' I answer back.

' _I guess I should know better. Ha ha._ ' He sends.

' _Yes, you should._ '

' _So, how's our friendly neighborhood hippogriff?_ ' He asks me. I smile at that. I actually found Buckbeak while driving with Stiles.

' _He's good. He nuzzled my arm today._ ' I tell him.

' _He's the most friendly owl on the planet._ ' He texts back. I pause, thinking about what I want to text back. ' _Hey, are you going to that party on Friday?_ ' he sends. I think real hard before texting back.

' _Yeah. Why wouldn't I go? Everyone is going._ '

' _I don't know. Ha ha. Just figured I'd ask._ ' He replies.

' _I'm getting sleepy. I'll see you at school tomorrow._ ' I text.

' _You want me to pick you up again?_ ' He asks. I think about it and smile.

' _Sure, thanks. :)_ ' I send back.

' _Awesome, see you tomorrow. Goodnight._ ' He sends me.

' _Goodnight._ ' I put my phone back on my bedside table and pull my blanket closer to me. As I fall asleep with a smile on my face, I wonder how the party on Friday is going to go.


	5. Sign Of The Supernatural

A/N: Hey guys. Here's another chapter. Enjoy.

I wake up, but I'm not in bed at home. Looking around I notice that I'm perched in a tree in the woods. I say 'perched' because when I look down I see feathers and talons. Said talons are grasping the branch of a tree. Well, this is a weird dream. Movement can be seen out of the corner of my eye. I look in the direction of the movement. It's a person; a boy. Suddenly, I fly towards him. I land on a branch above him and watch carefully.

At that time I notice the boy is actually Scott. He's just wearing a pair of basketball shorts. I try to call out to him, but it comes out as a screech. He looks around him, realizing he's in the woods. I tilt my head as he stands up and walks in one direction. I follow him in the treetops. The fog among the trees creates a creepy atmosphere. Scott stops to look around. I think he's lost. I look around as well. I have no clue where I am either.

I look back to Scott and it seems like he spotted something in the distant fog. I follow his gaze and see an animal-like outline. Scott starts running, probably to get away from the shadow chasing him. I follow him, gliding through the branches on my way. Unexpectedly, I notice a wooden fence. Scott noticed too, and jumped over to get away from the animal chasing him. He lands in a backyard pool. I sigh in relief as I land on a branch at the edge of the tree line.

I hear the crunch of leaves below me. I see something I don't know how to explain what this thing is. I guess it seems like a wolf or canine of some sort, but it seems mixed with human anatomy. It looks up at me and we make eye contact. I open the beak on my face and let out a high-pitched screech that I can't even hear. The creature reacts, though. It almost whimpers and runs in the opposite direction.

I take in a large breath and sit up in bed. I breathe heavily and look to the edge of my bed. My dad is sitting there with a concerned expression. My breathing slows before he says anything.

"Are you alright?" He asks. I nod my head and look for my phone. "Was it a bad dream? You were calling out for Scott." He informs me.

"It's fine. I was just dreaming." I say. I check my phone and see that Stiles texted me saying he was on his way to pick me up. "Crap! I have to get ready. Stiles is on his way." Reluctantly, dad stands from my bed and leaves my room, pausing in the doorway.

 **Dr. Deaton POV**

I walked into my daughter's room to wake her, but I notice that her eyes are open and she's talking, something about Scott. Something feels strange, though. She didn't react to me opening her bedroom door. I walk closer to her bed and look to her eyes. They are open, but they're different from her beautiful green orbs. They are larger than usual, wide, and round, and a flat yellow color with a black ring around the edge. Her pupils are extremely dilated.

How could this be happening? I wrack my brain to try and figure out when something could have happened to her. My mind goes all the way back to the owl she brought to the clinic. I helped her heal and care for it. Then when we went to release it back into the wild it latched onto her shoulder. It's talons dug in deep. The punctures healed, but she still has the scars. She moves a bit in the bed before letting out a high pitch scream. I just gaze at her face as it shifts back to her original features. She wakes up with a gasp. I wait until she catches her breath to ask her

"Are you alright?" I ask her as calm as I can be. She nods in answer. She searches around and picks up her phone. I ask my next question as she checks her messages. "Was it a bad dream? You were calling out for Scott."

"It's fine." She answers quickly. "I was just dreaming." Her eyes were still looking at her phone. Her eyes lit up with excitement and nervousness. The text must be from Stiles. "Crap! I have to get ready." She gets out of bed. "Stiles is on his way." She finishes as she rushes around her room. I slowly get up from her bed and make my way to her door. I think I've seen this before. I need to be sure before I tell her. I leave for work, hoping I'll get some time today to do some research.

A/N: Thanks for reading guys. I would love to know what you guys think so far. I'm sorry this was so short. I wanted to focus on Ty and what she's going to become, or what she already is.


	6. Party Night (Fixed)

A/N: Yay! Hopefully this fixes it. Thank you to DestiiinyRae and TheQueenofGoodbyes for pointing out that the chapter was messed up so much you couldn't read it. Enjoy everyone.

It's finally Friday! The party is tonight, and I'm kinda nervous. Sure it's not a date with Stiles, but he still asked me if I was going. Today was the day that coach picked who would play and who would ride the bench this season. I sit on the bleachers waiting for everything to start. Scott set his bag on the bench and started to go through it for his gloves and other gear. I watch as Stiles runs up to him in a panic. I become curious and run over to hear what he has to say. I stand between the boys as Scott speaks.

"Sitles, I'm playing the first elimination, man, can it wait?" Scott says to him.

"Just hold on okay?" Stiles says, catching his breath. "I overheard my dad on the phone. The fiber analysis came back from the lab in LA." He continues as I get more curious.

"And?" I prompt him.

"They found animal hairs on the body from the woods!"

"Stiles I gotta go." Scott says as he heads out onto the field.

"Wait! No! Scott! You're not gonna believe what the animal was!" Stiles says as he chases Scott. Scott totally ignores him, and Stiles stops in place. I jog up to him.

"What was the animal?" I ask him, so curious I can't stand it. He looks at me, still trying to catch his breath.

"It was a wolf." He informs me as coach whistles loudly.

"What? That's impossible!" I say.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Stiles says. Coach calls everyone to the field, but stiles doesn't move. I shove him a little.

"What are you waiting for?" I ask him. He just looks at me, confused. "Get in there!" He realizes that the 'tryouts' were starting and hurried to the middle of the field. "Geeze, it's like he wants to sit on the bench." I say to myself as I head back to the bleachers. As everything starts, I try to keep track of my boys. I watch as Stiles makes his way back to the bench to wait for his turn. I find Scott, and he gets knocked down. I wince a bit as he gets back to his feet. The next play, Scott gets the ball and pulls some moves out of nowhere to avoid defenders. He even flips over a wall of three of them. I stare in shock as he gets the ball into the goal. I look to Stiles. He must have felt my stare because he turned around and our eyes met.

"McCall! Get over here!" Coach calls Scott over to the side. "What in God's name was that? This is a lacrosse field. What, are you trying out for the Gymnastics team?"

"No, coach." Scott answers.

"What the hell was that?" Coach asks.

"I don't know, I was just trying to make the shot." Scott says.

"And guess what?" Coach said. "You're startin' buddy." A smile made it's way to my face as the coach pat Scott on the shoulder. "You made first line." Everyone around us cheers, and I just keep smiling. Something is just throwing me off, though. It almost feels like this is a bad thing.

When the tryouts end I call my dad and tell him that I can't come in for work. I plan to go do some research with Stiles. I need to figure out what that creature in my dream was. Maybe it has something to do with what bit Scott. Surprisingly, my dad didn't seem too upset. When Stiles comes out of the locker room, both of us head to his house. Once there, I sit on his bed, pull out my laptop and start trying to figure out what I saw in my dream.

"Hey." I hear Stiles try to get my attention. I look up at his curious face. "What are you looking up?" I take a breath as I start to tell him about the creature in my dreams.

"I'm trying to figure out the dream I had a couple nights ago." I start. "I was an owl, and-"

"Wait, you were an owl?" He asks with a smile. I send him a look that silently says 'shut up', and he pulls back a bit.

"I was in a tree and I saw Scott wake up in the woods. He started walking around and I followed him. But, I wasn't the only one following him." I pause, trying to figure out how to explain the creature to him. "It was a creature that was canine and human at the same time. It was really creepy. It chased Scott until he jumped over a fence and fell into a pool. I scared the creature away by screeching at it." I stop and look him in the eye. He looks at me for a second before it seems like he realizes something. He rolls to the laptop on his desk and starts typing.

"Did it look something like this?" He asks. I get up off the bed and walk over to him. I look at the screen over his shoulder. I start to breathe heavily. It was a drawing of a creature very close to what I saw.

"Yeah, yeah that's it." I say, panting. "What is it?" He turns his rolling chair to look at me, and I back away a step.

"It's an old drawing of a werewolf." He says, is eyes wide.

"B-but it was a dream. It wasn't real." I say, backing up to the bed. When the back of my legs hit the side of the bed I sit down. "It's probably because you suggested it the other day." I say as I calm myself down. I lay back on the bed and start to relax further. Maybe it's because of the bed. It smells so much like him.

"Let me do some research." I hear a rattling and I look over to him, only moving my head. He pops a pill. I know it's his Adderall.

"Oh God. Can you stop taking that shit?" I say with a giggle. He just looks over at me. "You're already hyper enough."

"No. Last night I was doing some research, and the call to my dad today and your dream are starting to confirm some things. A lot of things, actually." He goes back to feverishly typing at his laptop. I relax into the mattress under me, and soon I have drifted off for a little nap. I'm only woken up when a knock sounds on Stiles' bedroom door. I bolt upright and rub at my eyes. I watch as Stiles walks over to his door. He opens the door carefully only to see Scott standing there. He lets out a sigh as he opens the door for him to come in. "Get in." He says. Scott comes in and Stiles shuts the door. "You gotta see this thing. I've been up all night reading. Websites, books, all this information. Even Ty had a dream that helped me out."

"How much Adderall have you had today?" Scott asks with a chuckle.

"A lot." I answer for him. Stiles glares at me before speaking.

"Oh yeah? Well, you snore when you sleep." He bites back. "Anyways, the meds don't matter. Okay, just listen." I watch Stiles spin around in his chair to try and find a certain paper. I look to the floor and see a bunch of papers laid out on the carpet.

"Oh, is this about the body?" Scott asks as he throws his backpack on the bed, and sits next to me. "Did they find out who did it?"

"No, they're still questioning people, even Derek Hale." Stiles says.

"Oh, the guy we saw in the woods the other day." I say.

"Yeah. Yes." Stiles says, flailing. "But, that's not it, okay?"

"What, then?" Scott asks.

"Remember the joke from the other day? Not a joke anymore." There's a pause, and I look at Scott. He is clearly confused. "The wolf. The bit in the woods." Scott still wasn't getting it. "I did all this reading." Stiles says as he stands from his chair. "Do you even know why a wolf howls?"

"Should I?" Scott asks.

"It's a signal." I say. "It howls to signal its location to the rest of the pack." What can I say? I used to really like wolves when I was younger. I know a lot of fun facts about them.

"Yeah, so if you heard a wolf howling, that means others could have been nearby. Maybe even a whole pack of 'em." Stiles says without breathing.

"A whole pack of wolves?" Scott asks excitedly.

"No. Werewolves." Stiles clarifies. A pause of seriousness hangs in the air between the three of us until Scott speaks.

"Are you seriously wasting my time with this? You know I'm picking up Allison in an hour." Scott says as he stands up with his backpack. Stiles keeps him from leaving with a hand on his chest.

"We saw you on the field today, Scott." Stiles tells him. "Okay, what you did wasn't just amazing, alright?"

"Yeah, it was impossible." I say, still sitting on the bed.

"Yeah, so I made a good shot." Scott says as he tries to leave again. Stiles stops him again.

"No, you made an incredible shot." Stiles takes Scott's backpack and puts it back on the bed next to me. "I mean, the way you moved, your speed, your reflexes." He makes his way back in front of Scott. "People can't just suddenly do that overnight." Stiles looks over to me for help. "and there's the vision and the senses, and don't even think I didn't notice you don't need your inhaler anymore."

"Okay, dude!" Scott shouts back with his arms out to the side. "I can't think about this now." He puts his arms down. "We'll talk tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Stiles says frantically. "What? No! The full moon's tonight."

"What are you trying to do?" Scott yells. "I just made first line. "I got a date with a girl who I can't believe wants to go out with me, and everything in my life is somehow perfect. Why are you trying to ruin it?" I get up off the bed and stand between the two.

"Okay, boys, listen." I say placing a hand on each of their shoulders, getting their attention. "Scott, Stiles is just trying to help you. And Stiles, we don't even know if it's really a werewolf thing that's happening with Scott. We should go to the party and keep an eye on him. If something happens, we get him out. Got it?" I look between the two as they just stare at me in awe. "Got it?!" I say louder because they hadn't said anything. They snapped out of their shock to answer.

"Got it." They say at the same time. I take a deep breath as everyone calms down. Stiles sits in the rolling chair and Scott sits down on the bed.

"Alright, now, what would we be looking for, Stiles? What are the signs?" I ask, sitting back on the bed. "Besides the things that have already been happening."

"Well, the moon could cause him to physically change, and his bloodlust will be at its peak." My crush answers. Wait, what? I need to stop thinking like that. It will never happen.

"How are we supposed to tell he has an urge to kill?" I ask. "Are his eyes going to glow or something?" I ask with a chuckle.

"Possibly." He answers. He pulls a book off his desk and starts to read from it. "The change can be caused by anger or anything that raises your pulse."

"That's not good." I say in response. Being with Allison will do just that. I'm not blind. I know that he is absolutely head over heals for her.

"Why?" Scott asks.

"I haven't seen anyone raise your pulse like Allison does." Stiles answers for me.

"Maybe you should cancel, just in case." I say. "I'll call for you." I say as I reach for his phone in his bag.

"What are you doing?" Scott asks me as he stands up. I grab his phone and take it from his bag. I look up at him and see that he looks pissed. "Put my phone down!" He yells as he reaches for the device.

"Hey, come on man, back off." I hear Stiles say as he grabs Scott's shoulder. Suddenly, Scott turns on Stiles and slams him into the wall. He brought his arm back, ready to punch him.

"Scott!" I call out, standing from the bed. He lowers his fist, but knocks over the rolling chair. Scott is breathing heavily as tension settles in the room.

"I-I'm sorry." Scott says. "I-I gotta go get ready for that party." He says as he walks to the bed to get his backpack. I back away from him, making sure I don't get in his way. He looks at me with a hurt expression. He walks to the bedroom door and turns back to us. "I'm sorry." He says before leaving. After the door closes, Stiles picks up his chair and put it upright. I see him looking at the back of the chair in fear.

"What is it?" I ask him. He swivels the chair around so I can see what he does. The back of the chair has scratch marks where Scott had hit it. Oh God. Does this mean that the supernatural is real? "That can't be good." I look up to Stiles and notice he's breathing heavily. "Hey, you okay?" I ask as I put a hand on his shoulder. His eyes meet mine.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be fine." He answers. "We definitely need to keep an eye on him at the party." I nod and go to my bag. I pull out the outfit I plan to wear tonight.

"Mind if I use your bathroom?" I ask him. His mouth hangs open and staring at me. "Yes? No? Can I have an answer?" Still nothing. "Or I could change right in front of you." That seems to have snapped him out of his daze.

"No, yeah. Yeah, you can use the bathroom." He says. "You know where it is, right?" He asks me. I scoff.

"How many times have I been in your house, Stiles? I know it so well, it might as well be mine." I say as I leave his room and go down the hall. Once in the bathroom, I change into my outfit for the party. A pair of dark jeans, a black camisole top with black lace on the trim, maroon flats, and a dressy maroon blazer. I look at myself in the mirror and make sure that my hair looks decent. I don't really wear jewelry or makeup, so I have nothing else to do to get ready. I exit the bathroom and head back to Stiles' room. I knock on the door, in case he's still changing. "You decent?"

"Yeah, but I need a bit of help with something." He says as I open the door. I walk in and see that he's shirtless. I feel my cheeks heat up as I go to my bag. I put the clothes I changed out of in my bag and turned back to my friend. I see him smiling at me. "Are you blushing?" He asks with a smile. I giggle then clear my throat.

"What do you need help with?" I ask, smiling.

"Well, I don't know what shirt to wear. How dressy should I get?" He says.

"What do you have?" I ask. He pulls out a couple of shirts on hangers and sets them on the bed. "Okay, do you have a blazer?" He rushes back to his closet and hands me a light grey blazer. I hold it out in front of the different shirts he had on the bed. "Hmmm. Are you gonna wear a tie?" I ask.

"I don't know, should I?" He asks. "I only have a black one." I set the blazer between a navy blue button up shirt, and a light purple button up shirt. Which one would look better with a black tie?

"Are you gonna wear the blazer while you're at the party?" I ask.

"I'm probably going to take it of as soon as I get there." He says.

"Alright then." I say picking up the purple shirt. "This one." I say, holding it out to him. He quickly puts the shirt on and then the tie. By the time we're ready, it's dark out. I text my dad saying that I'll be going to the party and that I might stay at a friend's house tonight. He answers back with a joke about practicing safety. Ha ha, very funny. I'm not having sex tonight. Maybe I'll never have sex. To be honest I at least want to make out with someone before I die.

"Ready?" Stiles asks me. I look up at him from my seat on his bed.

"Yeah. Hey, can I leave my stuff here? I don't wanna carry it around at the party." I ask him.

"Sure." He answers. "Come on. We gotta get there when Scott does." He says.

"Yup. Let's go." I stand up and we head over to the party. We get inside and Stiles takes his blazer off to hang it in one of the closets by the door. He reaches for me to give him mine to hang up, and I just shake my head. "I'll just keep it on." I say over the buzz of people talking. He snickers at me with his hand still out.

"Why would you keep it on? It's gonna be extremely hot in this house with all these people here." He says. I shake my head and start looking at the people around us. I feel someone stand in front of me, I turn my gaze to the person and realize that it's Stiles. "Are you really gonna be self conscious about your shoulder right now?" I guess he knows me pretty well. Ever since Buckbeak clawed into my shoulder, I have tried to keep it covered in public. The only time I don't is when I'm over at my house, Stile, or Scott's place. "You shouldn't be." I stay silent as I keep my eyes on his. "You helped an animal, and the animal was so gracious that it decided to stay with you. It accidentally hurt you in the process of staying, but I think it's amazing." He finishes with a smile. "You should be proud of those scars." He gestures to my right shoulder, where the scars are. "Now, come on. Hand me your blazer before you pass out from the heat." I look around me again and sigh. I guess it wouldn't be too bad. I reach up and start taking my blazer off. Once it's off, I hand it to Stiles. He smiles and hangs it up with his. He then puts an arm around my shoulder and leads me into the crowd of people.

We end up finding a few people to talk to. Stiles stands to my left and leans on a table in the hallway. Every time someone asked about my scars, he would change the subject. I am so happy he's my friend. My dreams hope he ends up becoming more, but I won't hold my breath. As I start to get more comfortable, I see someone stumbling towards us. As the person gets closer I see that it's Scott.

"Scott, you alright?" I ask. He doesn't answer me. He just stumbles past us to the door. Stiles and I follow him, grabbing our blazers before leaving. We get outside and see him drive away. I look around and see Allison getting into a car with Derek. Both of us run to the Jeep and speed off to Scott's house. All of the traffic lights we hit are red. This is so stressful and frustrating. Hopefully we can get there in time to help Scott. Once we parked in the driveway we rushed inside and up to Scott's room. Stiles bangs on the door.

"Scott! It's us!" Stiles says. The door is opened, but only a crack.

"Come on! Let us in, Scott!" I yell through the cracked open door. "We can help!"

"No! Listen, you gotta find Allison." Scott says breathing heavily.

"She's fine, alright?" Stiles says.

"Yeah, I saw her get a ride from the party." I say.

"See? She's totally fine." Stiles adds.

"No! I think I know who it is." Scott says, still not opening the door.

"Just let us in!" Stiles yells. "We can try-"

"It's Derek!" Scott yells at us. "Derek Hale is the werewolf! He's the one that bit me! He's the one that killed the girl in the woods."

"Oh my God." I say. Stiles looks to me with a questioning expression. "Derek's the one who drove Allison from the party." Scott slams the door completely shut on us. Stiles keeps trying to open the door, but it's no use.

"Scott!" He calls through the door. There is no answer from the other side. Seconds later we hear a growl from outside. We look at each other and decide that it was Scott. We head outside, but Scott is nowhere to be seen.

"He's probably going after Derek. We should check on Allison." I say. He nods at my idea and we get in the Jeep and speed off to Allison's house. We drive up to the front door and get out after parking. Both of us jump out and run up to the door. Stiles rings the doorbell a couple times, and we wait the agonizing few seconds until someone answers the door. I tap my foot on the ground and bite my bottom lip. Allison's mom answers the door.

"Hi, Mrs. Argent." Stiles greets. "Um. You have no idea who we are."

"We're friends of your daughter's." I say

"Look, this is gonna sound kinda crazy. Um, really crazy, actually." Stiles continues. "You know what? Crazy doesn't-" Mrs. Argent turns around and calls out for Allison. Stiles and I look up to the second floor to see Allison walk out. I sigh in relief, but I'm a bit confused. Derek actually brought her home?

"We just wanted to make sure you got home okay." I say, to make it seem like we weren't crazy people.

"Yeah, I got a ride from some guy." She answers.

"Alright then. I guess we'll go then." I say. Turning the stunned Stiles towards the driveway. "Have a nice night." I turn and push Stiles towards the Jeep. We get in and turn to each other. "Stiles. We should probably go find Scott." I suggest. He's snapped out of his shock and starts up the Jeep.

We look around town for hours. Then, as the sun comes up, we head out to the reserve. Why didn't we just come out here first? After all, this is where we ran into Derek before. We travel down the road in silence, looking for any sign of Scott. Soon, we see him walking on the side of the road. As we drive up next to him he looks back at us. Stiles stops the Jeep and I crawl into the backseat so Scott can get in the passenger seat. Stiles takes off his blazer and hands it to the topless Scott. Then, we start driving back to town.

"You know what actually worries me the most?" Scott says.

"If you say Allison, I'm gonna punch you in the head." Stiles says. I lightly hit him on the shoulder.

"Stop it." I tell him.

"She probably hates me now." Scott says. Stiles scoffs.

"She doesn't hate you." I say, trying to console him. "But you might wanna come up with a pretty amazing apology."

"Or, you know, you could just tell her the truth, and revel in the awesomeness of the fact that you're a frickin' werewolf." Stiles suggests. Scott and I just look at him. "Okay, bad idea." I look to Scott and he's shaking his head in defeat.

"We'll get through this, Scotty." I say messing up his already messy hair.

"If we have to, I'll chain you up on full moon nights, and Ty can feed you live mice." Stiles says. "Like she does Buckbeak." Scott lets out a little laugh, and I smile.

We drop Scott off at his house, then we head to Stiles' place. We walk up to his room in silence. He opens the door for me to go in and grab my bag. We then leave again so Stiles can drop me off at home. He pulls up to my house and I turn to him.

"Thanks." I say. He looks confused.

"For dropping you at home?" He snickers. "I do that all the time."

"No, I mean at the party." I say. "Thank you for the confidence boost." I explain. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Ah, it was nothin'." He says, waving it off.

"Not to me." I say. He just looks at me. I lean over and place a kiss on his cheek before getting out of the Jeep. I close the door and take my blazer off. I turn back to the Jeep and wave. "See ya later." I say before turning back to my house and running to the door.

That weekend, Stiles didn't text me or answer my texts. I texted Scott, and he said he didn't know why Stiles wasn't talking to me. What is up with him? Did I do something wrong? All I did was thank him. And it's not like I kissed him on the lips. He is so getting yelled at when I get to school on Monday.

Monday came and dad drove me to school. I get out and start my mission. I storm around to find Stiles by Scott's locker, talking to him. I b-line it to him and slam him against the lockers. He looks a bit taken back by my actions.

"What is wrong with you?" I ask him. "No texts, no communication whatsoever." He still seems confused. "What did I do to cause you to cut off communication completely?" He didn't really answer me. I let out a sound of frustration and shove him aside. "Fine, don't answer me. Just get out of my way. I need to get into my locker. We didn't talk the rest of the day, and it was killing me. Scott, Stiles, and I hang out by the locker room before their practice. I talk to Scott, but totally ignore Stiles saying anything to me. Scott can feel the tension and heads in to gear up, leaving Stiles and I in the hallway.

"Hey," He says. I look away, down the hall. "Hey, can you look at me a second." I snap my head to look at him.

"Doesn't feel good, does it?" I ask him.

"No, and I'm sorry." He says, rubbing the back of his neck. "I was thinking things through, and trying to finish some homework." I cross my arms in front of me and glare at him. "Nothing's wrong, and I'm really sorry. Can we just go back to talking to each other?" He asks. I let out a sigh and uncross my arms. I can't stay mad at him.

"Fine, but you try that shit again, and I will seriously be reconsidering our friendship." I say. A smile grows on his face.

"Sounds fair." He agrees. His smile causes me to smile, and he pulls me into a hug. I breathe in his scent, and I calm down. I could fall asleep right here in his arms. "Ty, I gotta get to practice." He says as he unwraps me from his torso. "You gonna watch?" He asks me.

"I actually have to go to work." I answer. "My dad's picking me up soon." He nods. "Well, I better head out front. I can't keep him waiting forever."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll see ya later." He says as he heads into the locker room. I walk to the front of the school with a huge smile on my face.

A/N: Thank you guys for reading. I would really like to know what you think about my story so far. Do you like Ty. What do you think will happen with her?


	7. Intruder

A/N: Here's another one for you guys today. Hopefully we don't have another problem with the upload like the last chapter. I hope you guys enjoy.

I head out to the front to see my dad waiting in the car. I run over and get in the passenger side. We say hi and we're on our way to the clinic. We ride in silence, which is weird. Usually dad finds something to talk about. He either asks me about school, or how my relationship with Stiles is progressing. But, today he says nothing. We pull into the parking lot and park before heading inside. I drop my things off at my locker and head to the back room to feed Buckbeak. Once that's done I find my dad in his office.

"Hey, dad?" I say to get his attention. He looks up from his computer.

"Yes dear?" He says.

"Is everything okay?" He looks at me confused.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"You just seem more quiet than usual." I walk around his desk. "What're you doing on the computer?" I ask him. He quickly exits what he was looking at and turns to me in his chair.

"Don't you have some homework to do?" He asks me. I smile at him before walking back to the door. I look back at him and squint my eyes.

"I'm watching you." I say before getting my bag out of the locker. I also gab my phone. As I look through my phone I get a call from Stiles. I answer immediately. "Hey, what's up? Aren't you supposed to be at practice right now?"

" _Yeah._ " He answers, breathing heavily.

"You okay?"

" _Yeah. Scott almost killed me, but I'm fine._ " He answers nonchalantly.

"Oh my God. Really? What happened?" Concern evident in my voice.

" _He got angry at Jackson on the field, and he wolfed out._ " Of course he would get mad at that jerk.

"Well, at least you're still alive."

" _That is a plus, but Scott has to find some way to get off first line._ " I hadn't thought about that.

"That stinks. He wanted to be first line so bad this year."

" _When do you get off work?_ " He asks me.

"My dad is making me do homework at the clinic, so maybe he'd go for me leaving early. Why?" I ask him.

" _Sounds great. I'll come pick you up after practice. We can help each other with homework._ " He suggests.

"Alright, I'll see you later." I say before hanging up. I run back to dad's office to tell him. "Hey, dad? Stiles is gonna pick me up in a bit. He needs help with some homework. Do you need me to do anything before I go?" he looks up from his computer, but doesn't say anything. "Hello! Earth to dad!" I raise my voice and wave my hands in front of him to snap him out of it.

"Oh, sure, I don't have anything I need you to do here. Go ahead." He says with a smile. I can tell he's hiding something from me, but I am so uninterested in that and more interested in my friends very serious problems. Problems I can't tell my dad about. About half an hour goes by and I finally get a text from Stiles saying he's outside. I get up, with all of my stuff in my arms. I say goodbye to my dad on the way past his office, not staying to hear his response. I jump in the passenger seat and shut the door.

"Ready?" Stiles asks with a smile. Once again, his smile makes me smile as I nod.

"Let's go do homework!" I shout, and he steps on the gas. Once at his house we try and help each other with our homework. As we get to the end of the work Stiles decides to video chat with Scott. He grabs his toy gun and sends out the call as I pack away my notebooks, textbooks and pencils. As Scott answers the call, Stiles pulls the trigger on the toy gun. I roll my eyes as I zip up my bag.

" _What's Ty doing there with you?_ " I hear Scott ask. I turn to the computer as Stiles answers.

"We were doing homework."

" _Sure you were._ " Scott says suggestively.

"Ha ha. Very funny, Scotty." I say standing behind Stiles.

" _Anyways, what'd you find out?_ " He asks Stiles.

"Well, it's bad." He starts. I just listen, not knowing what they're talking about. "Jackson's got a separated shoulder." That must've happened when Scott wolfed out at practice.

" _Because of me?_ " Scott asks.

"Because he's a tool." Stiles corrects.

" _But, is he gonna play?_ "

"Oh, they don't know yet. Now they're just counting on you for Saturday." There's a pause and I look at Scott's room behind him. I see a strange shadow behind him and I hit Stiles shoulder to get his attention. He looks up at me and I point at the screen. He gets closer to the screen to make sure he was really seeing what I was pointing out.

" _What?_ " Scott asks Stiles starts typing to him: It looks like someone's behind you. Scott looks at his screen closer, and the figure behind him moves. We watch as Scott gets grabbed by the person and slammed up against the wall of his room. I let out a sound of shock and fear as I bring my hand up to my mouth.

"Oh my God!" I here Stiles say as he starts spinning around in his chair in a panic.

"What are we supposed to do?" I ask. "Should we call your dad?"

"I don't know." Stiles says. We both end up looking back at the screen to see if the stranger is still there with Scott. I watch as the figure darts out the window. Scott looks to us from across the room as he breaths heavily.

"Scotty? You okay?" I ask him.

"Yeah." He says still catching his breath. "It was Derek, he doesn't want me to play the game on Saturday." Cautiously, he comes back to the computer and sits at his desk.

"That's final." Stiles says. "You need to tell coach you can't play." We all nod our heads in agreement, and we end the communication. Stiles and I sit in silence for a minute, thinking about the heart attacks we just had. "So, want me to bring you home?" He asks.

"Sure, seems like a great idea." I reply as I grab my bag and head downstairs and outside with stiles following me. He brings me home and I wave to him as he drives away. I head inside and straight to bed. I can't handle much more of this.

A/N: I hope you guys liked it. I know it seems a bit short, but that seemed like a good place to end the chapter. I would love to read what you guys think of everything going on in this story. Do you like Ty? I'll be trying to upload often for you guys, so stay on the lookout for new chapters.


	8. Math Class Tension

A/N: Thank you for getting this far. I hope you guys like it. I promise to add a more romantic tension as the chapters continue. I hope you can be patient with me.

A couple days go by, and Scott has still not found a good way to tell Coach Finstock that he can't play. I mean, it's Friday. The game is tomorrow. Did he have to wait until the last possible moment? And it's not just Scott, dad's been acting very distant lately. I'll have to find out why, but Scott's situation is top priority right now. At least I know what's going on with my friend.

Stiles, Scott and I head to our math class. Scott and I are called up with Lydia to solve problems on the board. I take a look at mine, on the far left side of the board, and then start solving. Lydia is solving her problem to my right, and Scott is on the other side of her. There is a short pause of silence until Lydia starts talking to Scott.

"Why is there a rumor going around that you're not playing tomorrow?" She asks him. I look at her before looking back at the math problem in front of me.

"Cause I'm sort of not." Scott answers.

"I think you sort of are." Lydia bit back. "Especially when you brutally injure my boyfriend by ramming into him." To be honest, I think he deserves whatever he got from Scott.

"He brutally injured himself ramming into me." Scott says in reply. Yeah, you get 'er Scotty.

"Jackson's gonna play tomorrow," Lydia turns to him. "But he's not gonna be at his peak. And I prefer my boyfriend at peak performance." I scoff at her words and she looks to me. "Keep your noises to yourself." She voices to the side of my head. Why do I need to look at her? I know she hates me, and the feeling is mutual. "I date the captain of the winning lacrosse team. And if they start off the season losing, I date the captain of the losing lacrosse team. I don't date losers."

"Losing one game isn't gonna kill anyone." Scott says in his defense.

"It might even save someone." I say under my breath as I finish the problem before me and look it over for mistakes.

"Fine." Lydia says. "Don't play. We'll probably win anyway. And we'll go out after, like we were planning. And I'll introduce Allison to all the hot players on the team." She threatens. I clench my jaw in anger as she keeps going. "And Scott McCall can stay home surfing the net for porn." I scoff at her words again, and put my chalk down before heading back to my seat. Lydia follows soon after. I sit in front of Stiles, and feel him try to rub my back and then try to massage the tension from my shoulders.

"Relax, everything's gonna be fine." He tries to calm me, and he's lucky that his voice is so soothing to me.

"Mr. McCall!" The teacher says. "You are not even close to solving your problem." Yeah, tell us about it. There is some seriously messed up stuff going on, and it's a shit show for us right now. I lean forward, laying my head on my arms resting on the desk in front of me.

After class, we go to our lockers. Stiles comes up behind Scott and I and directs us to a hallway. I look and see Sheriff Stilinski, a deputy, and a teacher talking in the hallway.

"Tell me what they're saying." Stiles orders Scott. There is silence between the three of us as Scott listens to the conversation down the hall. "Can you hear them?" Stiles asks.

"Not if you're talking." I point out to him. Scott listens in more then tells us what they are saying.

"Curfew because of the body." He says. Stiles backs up a step from Scott.

"Unbelievable." Stiles complains. "My dad's out looking for a rabid animal, while the jerkoff who actually killed the girl is just hanging out, doing whatever he wants."

"You can't exactly tell your dad the truth about Derek." Scott makes a good argument.

"I can do something." Stiles insists.

"Like what?" I ask. He turns to me.

"Like find the other half of the body." He answers.

"What?" I shout in shock as he walks away from Scott and I. Why does he think of crazy ideas like this? I say that, but I do love how his brain works.

"Are you kidding?" Scott calls out to him. He looks to me and I shrug my shoulders before following my crush down the hall. The rest of the day goes as smooth as it can, with the tension of curfew and Scott's problem weighing on my shoulders. I text my dad that I am going over Stiles' house to study, and he says that it was okay.

Somehow Scott leaves before us, but Stiles and I try to get to our friend's house as fast as we can. Once we get there, Stiles just bursts in through the front door. What happened to knocking? I walk in and close the door before jog up the stairs to Scott's room.

"What did you find? How did you find it? Where did you find it?" I hear Stiles ask all in one breath.

"And if you didn't notice, he's had a lot of Adderall." I say as I finally get to Scott's room.

"I found something at Derek Hale's." Scott informs us.

"Are you kidding? What?" Stiles asks.

"There's something buried there. I could smell blood."

"That's awesome!" Stiles shouts in excitement. I smack his shoulder causing him to correct himself. "I mean, that's terrible."

"Do you know whose blood it was?" I ask Scott.

"No." He answers simply as he stands from his desk chair. "But when we do, your dad nails Derek for the murder." He says to Stiles. "And then you help me figure out how to play lacrosse without changing. Because there's no way I'm not playing that game." Stiles seems excited at that last sentence, but I can't help but feel queasy. The guys head out to the Jeep and I hang back a bit.

"Hey guys?" I ask. They both turn to me. "I'm not feeling that great. Mind dropping me at home?"

"Yeah, sure." Stiles says. "You okay?" I nod to answer his question of concern.

"I think I just need to lay down for a bit." They nod and soon I am waving to them as they leave me at my house. I head inside and lay down on my bed. I text my dad, telling him that I'm home and going to take a nap. I fall asleep before I get a reply.

A/N: Thanks for reading. I would love to read what you think about my story. I look forward to hearing from you.


	9. Ability Testing

A/N: Here's another chapter. I hope you guys are liking this. Enjoy.

"Tylluan." I hear someone whisper to me. "Wake up, dear." The voice gently coaxes. I slowly open my eyes and see my dad sitting on the edge of my bed. "I need to tell you something very important." His words seem urgent, so I sit up in bed.

"What is it?" I ask as I rub my tired eyes.

"You probably won't believe me when I tell you that you are something special." I squint my eyes at him.

"What are you talking about?" I ask, still not fully awake.

"You are, what most people call, a supernatural creature." His words wake me up the rest of the way.

"What?!" I yell. "What are you talking about?" He puts up his hands in a gesture for me to calm down.

"A while ago, I came in to wake you up for school and you seemed to be awake already." He pauses to make sure I was listening carefully.

"Yes, and…?" I say, prompting him to continue.

"Your eyes were open and you were talking, but you didn't react to me coming in. When I got closer, I noticed your eyes were different."

"Different how?" I ask. He pauses trying to think about how to explain it to me.

"You know what Buckbeak's eyes look like?" He asks me. I nod to answer him. "Yours were identical to what his look like." I scrunch up my face, not really understanding.

"So I had owl eyes?" I ask.

"Yes." Silence hung in the air between us until he broke it. "I'm sure you've felt that I've been a little distant lately." He says.

"Yeah." I say slowly.

"Well, I've been researching what this might mean."

"And what did you find?" I ask him.

"Not much, but what I was able to find describes a guardian spirit that watches over groups of people they are attached to." He describes to me. "They are known as both watchers and guardians as I stated."

"But, they're totally different words that mean different things."

"Not necessarily." He corrects me as silence falls between us. I think through the dream that I had the other day, the one where I was following Scott through the woods. I look up at my dad.

"So, what abilities am I supposed to have?" I ask seriously. I have no idea what creature he's talking about. I've never heard of a watcher or a guardian in a supernatural way.

"You seem to be taking this all very well, Ty." He says. I think of a way to explain my calm demeanor as he tells me this unbelievable thing.

"You should know that I've been a big fan of comics my whole life. Now you're telling me that I might actually have powers?" I say. "If anything, I'm extremely excited." I finish smiling at him.

"I guess you do have a point." He says. He still seems a bit suspicious about my reaction to all of this.

"So, do I have awesome abilities? Or just the creepy eye change?" I ask him.

"Like I said before, there wasn't much I could find." He repeats. "But, if what I assume is correct, you would be able to watch over the people in the group you become attached to." His words make me think about that dream about Scott the other day. Was it a dream? Was it me, somehow watching over him through the eyes of an owl? Wait. Why is my dad so okay with having a child with something supernatural happening to them?

"Why are _you_ taking this so well?" I ask him. "Why didn't you freak out when you saw my eyes that morning? Why was research the first thing you did? There is something you're not telling me, isn't there?" He sighs and smiles at me before trying to give me answers.

"I admit, I was a bit taken aback that morning, but you're my daughter. If there is something going on with you, I want to know what it is before I react." He explains. "And there are some things you're not ready to hear about your dear old dad."

"I guess that makes sense," I say. "But I'm watching you." We share a laugh as he stands from the bed.

"Okay, well, make sure all your homework is finished, and get some sleep." He says before exiting my room.

"Will do." I say, saluting him. I look over my homework, to make sure I did it all and correctly. Once I was finished with that, I lay back in my bed. If that dream wasn't a dream then I could do it again. I pick up my phone and text Stiles. "Where are you guys?" I ask.

" _Stiles is driving, this is Scott._ " I get in reply. " _We're heading to Derek's house._ "

"Okay, I'm gonna try something and you have to just go with it without questioning me." I send back.

" _Okaaay. What is it?_ "

"I need you to tell me if you see an owl while you're there." There is a long pause before I get a response.

" _We'll tell you, I guess._ " With that, I put my phone on my bedside table. I take a few breaths. How am I supposed to do this? Can I switch it on and off? Or is it involuntary? I guess I'll figure it out. I close my eyes and concentrate on the woods and Derek's burned up house. Nothing happens, so I switch to talking about Scott and Stiles. Why haven't I told him how I feel yet? What's holding me back? A strange sensation, like I'm being pulled in one direction.

I open my eyes, and I'm not in my bedroom. Looking around, I see that I'm in the woods. It's dark, but I can see everything. The ground is covered in activity as nocturnal creatures prowl the darkness for their prey. The brilliant balance of nature has never been more apparent to me as it is now. I hear two people chattering just out of my sight. I urge the creature I'm, for lack of a better word, possessing forward. As I get closer the voices become more familiar. It's Scott and Stiles.

I land on a branch at the edge of the tree line, and see that the two boys are digging something up. Should I fly over to them and land on the ground? Might be a crash-landing, but I'll try it. I once again push the owl to fly over and land somewhat gracefully on the dirt. Scott looks up from his shoveling and freezes.

"Uh, Stiles? Do you see that?" Scott says pointing towards me. Stiles looks towards me, and reacts with a shocked expression on his face.

"What? How did she know there would be an owl here?" I try to say something, but it just comes out as a hoot. The boys lean back in more shock, almost falling over. "Oh my God. I think it knows we're talking about it. Creepy." They catch their bearings and try to ignore me as they continue to dig again. "Oh, wait, I have to text Ty about the freaky owl." He types away on his phone, then gets back to digging.

I decide to look around, and keep watch for them. I mean, they don't know if Derek is gonna be back soon. I could warn them if he does. Maybe I can scare him off with that screech I let out in that dream that wasn't a dream.

"This is taking way too long." Scott says.

"Just keep going." Stiles tells him.

"What if he comes back?" Scott asks with worry.

"Then we get the hell outta here." Stiles says, stating the obvious.

"What if he catches us?" Can Scott stop worrying already? Geeze.

"I have a plan for that." Stiles answers again.

"Which is?"

"You run one way, I run the other." Stiles says. "Whoever he catches first, too bad." I laugh at the dark semi-humor, and it comes out as a strange noise from the owl's mouth. "Alright, that owl just laughed."

"Will you stop it?" Scott says to him. "And I hate your plan." The sound of a shovel hitting something other than dirt hits my ears and I look back at them.

"Alright, stop, stop, stop!" Stiles shouts. I hop over to the hole as they unearth something wrapped in fabric and tied closed with rope. They untie the rope and pull back the fabric only to be scared shitless by the front half of a dark colored wolf. Their sudden movements and screams of terror startle me as they jump out of the hole. "What the hell is that?!" Stiles yells out.

"It's a wolf." Scott says as he leans over the hole to get a better look.

"Yeah, I can see that." Stiles says. I go back on the lookout. Their screams were really loud. Someone might have heard it. "I thought you said you smelled blood? As in human blood?"

"I told you something was different." I look over to the side as they continue talking. I see a flower I'm not too familiar with. I hop over and hoot to get the attention of the boys.

"That owl found something." I hear Stiles say. "It looks like some sort of flower." I try to breathe it in only to start sneezing. I didn't even know that owls could sneeze. I mean I've never heard or seen Buckbeak sneeze. From what I could hear myself it was actually pretty cute. "Poor thing must be allergic to it." Stiles comments as he walks up beside me and the flower. "I think its wolfsbane." He informs Scott.

"What's that?" Scott asks him.

"Haven't you ever seen The Wolfman?" Stiles asks him.

"No." Scott answers simply.

"Lon Chaney Jr. Claude Rains? The original classic werewolf movie?" Stiles is getting more irritated by the second. I remember watching that movie with Stiles.

"No, what?" Scott asks.

"You are so unprepared for this." Stiles comments under his breath. He bends down and grabs the purple flower. As the flower is lifted, a rope is seen attached to it. Stiles starts to follow the rope. It leads in a spiral around the hole that they dug.

"Stiles." Scott says, looking down into the hole. Stiles walks over to him and I hop over to see that the half of a wolf had turned into the upper half of a woman's body. Suddenly, I'm kicked out of the head of the owl, and I sit up in bed with a gasp. I immediately turn to my phone on the bedside table. There is a text from stiles saying: _There's an owl here. How did you know there would be an owl here?_ I smile to myself as I text back.

"So, are you gonna tell your dad that the other half of the body is buried at Derek's house?" I wait for a response, only to have him call me. I smile as I answer the phone.

" _Are you psychic or something?_ " He says immediately.

"Nope, but I'll tell you about how I know tomorrow before the game. You are not gonna believe me." There is silence on the other end of the line. "So, are you gonna call your dad or what?" I ask him.

" _Yeah, yeah. Scott's calling now._ " He answers. " _You need to tell me like right now._ " He says. " _Can you transform into an owl, because that would be super cool and I would feel extremely left out._ "

"I'll tell you tomorrow." I answer him. "But if you want something to obsess over tonight, look up guardians or watchers. They would be the same thing."

" _Aww man. I'm totally gonna feel left out, aren't I?_ " He asks. I can clearly hear that he's a bit upset.

"You are perfect the way you are Stiles." I try to cheer him up.

" _Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow._ " He says.

"Okay. See you then." We both hang up and I lay back down in bed. I think about how I'm supposed to tell my friends what I am. Maybe Stiles will figure it out and tell Scott before I have to explain it. Maybe my undiscovered powers will be a good thing. Maybe they'll give me the confidence to confess my feelings to my friend and crush. I'll keep my fingers crossed.

A/N: Thank you all for reading. I have been so happy that this story is being read. I am trying to catch up with the show as I write this. I am sad that this lovely show has to end. I can't believe that I just started watching this show about a month ago. I am always late to the party. Anyways. Have a nice day, and be on the lookout for the next chapter.


	10. Out In The Open

A/N: Here's another chapter for you guys. I hope you like it. I think this is my favorite one so far. By the end I think you'll guess why.

The next morning, my phone's ring wakes me up. I blindly grab for it and hold it up to my ear.

"Hello?" I answer.

" _You have got to be freaking kidding me, Ty._ " The voice on the other end o the line says.

"What, Stiles?" I ask, knowing his voice very well.

" _Am I the only human in Beackon Hills?_ " He asks. I giggle at his words.

"Jealous much?"

" _Hell yeah._ " He answers back as I sit up in bed. " _So Scott and I are part of the group you're supposed to be attached to?_ "

"I guess." I answer. "The only way I was able to find you guys last night was thinking about you guys. Then I think I just hitched a ride with the owl." I say.

" _Do you think you could 'hitch a ride' with any other types of animals?_ " He asks.

"I don't think I can choose. Both times I've done it, it's been an owl." There's a long pause as I think about it. I gasp in realization. "Maybe it's because of Buckbeak?" I say. I rush over to my bathroom and push my shirt off my right shoulder. The scar of Buckbeak's talons is still visible.

" _What? What are you talking about?_ " Stiles says, trying to get me to answer him as I just look at my shoulder.

"Something must've happened when Buckbeak scarred my shoulder. The day we tried to release him back into the wild." There is silence from both of us for at least a minute. I gently touch the raised scars on my skin.

" _I'm gonna pick you up._ " His voice says before hanging up. He didn't even wait for my response. I quickly change into a new outfit: one of my many comic hero tees with jeans and maroon chucks. I grab my Hufflepuff jacket; tell my dad that I'll text him later, and head outside to wait for Stiles to drive Baby Blue up to my house. I know it's not the most original nickname for a baby blue Jeep, but I don't really care. I hear the rumble of Baby Blue from down the street. I smile as Stiles drives up. I run over to the Jeep and hop in the passenger side.

"Where are we going?" I ask as we drive off.

"Back to the Hale house." He answers. "I wanna talk to Derek."

"What? Are you crazy?" I ask, starting to freak out. "He killed someone, Stiles! Plus, there are probably so many cops around. How would you even get close to him?"

"That's why I brought you." He says nervously, not making eye contact with me.

"You brought me to be a distraction?" I ask, glaring at him.

"Maybe." He answers. "Apparently, you're supposed to be a protector of some sort." He looks over at me for a split second before looking back at the road. "Oh come on." He says because I didn't say anything. I continue to glare at him. "You know you love me." His words send me into a state of panic.

"Wait, what? Who told you? Was it Scott?" He looks at me with a confused expression. "I mean, sure. I'll distract your dad and the rest of the cops while you talk to Derek." I look forward, and wait for the awkward feeling in the Jeep to disappear, but it decided to stay around.

"Ty? What was that?" He asks as he starts to slow down.

"Please just drive." I say, not looking over at him.

"No. I wanna know what that was." He pulls over to the side of the road and parks. I feel his gaze burrowing into the side of my head.

"They're not gonna keep Derek there forever. We need to get going. We don't have time for thin." I say. The last sentence I say as I turned to finally look at him again.

"Fine, but after, we're gonna talk about his." He says as he throws the Jeep in drive and we make our way to the Hale house in silence. Stiles parks and sends me a curious look before we get out of the Jeep. Cop cars were everywhere. Suddenly, we see Scott come out of the woods. He must have been hiding there until Stiles came back.

"Hey, what are you gonna do?" He asks us.

"Don't worry about it." Stiles says as he looks between Scott and myself.

"What?" Scott asks Stiles.

"Nothing. Just thought we were the type of friends that didn't keep secrets." He says as he starts walking towards the sheriff's squad car.

"What's he talking about?" Scott asks me. I shake my head and run over to the group of deputies and the Sheriff. I skirt around the police tape and try to get a better look at the hole and the body.

"Hey!" I ignore the shout of the deputy. "You there!" I inch closer to the hole when my upper arm is suddenly grabbed tight, but gently at the same time.

"Ty? What are you doing here?" I hear the Sheriff ask me. I turn to him as he releases my arm.

"I just wanted to see what it looked like." I answer him.

"Who brought you here, Ty?" He asks as he starts looking around. His gaze stops on his squad car. He gently guides me towards the vehicle. He has me stand by the front of the car with my back to the windshield. "Stay here." He orders as he opens the passenger door and pulls Stiles out. He tugs Stiles in front of me and starts lecturing him. Stiles then tries to explain himself.

I feel someone staring at the back of my head I look around the car before realizing that the gaze was coming from the back of the squad car. I slowly look over my shoulder at the dark haired man in the back seat. Our eyes meet and I feel my eyes change. Derek blinks in shock as he sits back. I see a flash of light blue in his eyes before I close mine and take a few breaths.

"Get the hell outta here." I hear the Sheriff say to his son.

"Absolutely." He answered as I hear him walk away.

"And take Ty with you." The steps come closer to me.

"You okay?" The concern in Stiles' voice is very clear.

"My eyes changed." I whisper so the Sheriff can't hear me.

"What?"

"I looked at Derek and I felt my eyes change." I clarify.

"Crap." He says. "Okay, I'll help you get to the Jeep. Just look at the ground until we get there." I nod as he leads me by my shoulders to Baby Blue.

"What's going on?" I hear Scott ask.

"See for yourself." Stiles comments. I open my eyes and look up at them. Everything seems so clear. I look at Scott, and I can see his eyes.

"Wow." Scott comments.

"Your eyes are yellow." I say to him. Stiles looks to Scott with confusion.

"Right now, his eyes are normal. They're only yellow when he wolfs out." Stiles corrects me.

"I'm not stupid, Stiles!" I yell at him. "I can see his true eyes." I look between them. "And I saw Derek's too." I turn to the side view mirror on the Jeep. The eyes looking back at me are not my own. They look to be that of an owl's. I blink and see the second eyelid come down before the outside completely closed. I steady my breathing before opening my eyes again. My natural green eyes stare back at me. I turn to my friends and they breathe a sigh of relief.

"Alright, can we get going?" Stiles asks, annoyed. The three of us get in. Stiles drives, Scott's in the passenger seat, and I sit in the back seat. Stiles looks at me through the rearview mirror a few times. I can't tell what he's thinking. Why didn't I tell him myself? Well, I guess I technically did. Then the question I should be asking is why didn't I tell him sooner?

"I can't find anything about using wolfsbane for burial." Scott says, looking at his phone.

"Just keep looking." Stiles insists. "Maybe it's like a ritual or something." I feel a tickle in my nose, but I ignore it as I rub at my nose. "Like, maybe they bury you as a wolf. Or maybe it's like a special skill. You know, like something you have to learn."

"I'll put it on my to-do list." Scott comments. The tickle in my nose comes back, and I rub my nose to get rid of it again. "Right underneath, 'Figure out how the hell I'm playing this game tonight'."

"Maybe it's different for girl werewolves." Stiles continues.

"Okay, stop it." Scott says in an aggressive tone.

"Stop what?" Stiles asks. Finally the tickle in my nose can't be rubbed away and I let out a sneeze. "Bless you." Stiles says as he looks at me through the rearview mirror.

"Thanks." I say.

"Stop saying 'werewolves'! Stop enjoying this so much!" Scott yells at him.

"Are you okay?" Stiles asks him. I let out another sneeze. "Bless you."

"Ugh." I grunt as I look around in the backseat. Something is making me sneeze like crazy.

"No!" Scott yells. "No I'm not! I'm so far from being okay!"

"You know, you're gonna have to accept this Scott. Sooner or later." Stiles says.

"I can't." Scott says. It sounds like he's in pain. I let out another sneeze.

"Bless you." Stiles says.

"What do you have in here that's making me sneeze?" I ask him.

"I don't know." He answer me

"I can't breathe!" Scott yells out. I sneeze again as Scott tries to steady himself by hitting the roof of the Jeep. Stiles swerves on the road a bit. "Pull over!"

"Why, what's happening?" The driver asks. I see Stiles' backpack sitting on the backseat next to me and behind Scott. I open it ad see something familiar. I take it out of the bag. The rope connected to a purple flower was grasped in my hand.

"You kept it?" I ask before sneezing.

"What was I supposed to do with it?" Stiles asks, trying not to crash Baby Blue. Scott groans in pain.

"Stop the car!" The werewolf yells. Stiles stops the car and I get out immediately. The rope gathered in my hand makes me sneeze again. I use all of my strength to chuck it out into the woods on the side of the road.

"Bless you!" I hear Stiles say again. "Okay, we're good." He says. Both of us turn back to the Jeep. Scott is nowhere to be seen, but the passenger side door falls shut. "Scott." I look at the woods around us.

"Scott!" I yell into the empty tree line. My eyes dart around the trees over and over, trying to find any sign of him. My breathing becomes labored and I fall to my knees. "Scott!" I scream. I feel Stiles try and get me to stand.

"Come on Ty." He says in my ear. "I need to at least get you into the Jeep so we can look for Scott."

"He's my responsibility." I whisper to myself, but Stiles hears me.

"What are you talking about?" He asks as he finally gets me to my feet.

"I'm a Guardian, Stiles." He helps me sit in the back seat with the door open. "I'm supposed to protect my friends."

"I think you're taking the status way too seriously right now." Stiles says as he squats in front of me.

"When am I supposed to take it seriously? When Scott's dead because he ran into whatever turned him?" I ask frantically. Slowly I start to hyperventilate. If Scott dies, then I've failed.

"Hey, hey, calm down." Stiles says. "Deep breaths, Ty." I see black begin to narrow my vision. "No, no, stay awake, Ty. Come on." The black completely envelops my vision.

 **Stiles POV**

"Crap." I catch Ty's body as she falls forward on me. "Come on, Ty." I lift her back up into the backseat and lay her down gently. I put my backpack under her head and bend her knees so I can close the door. "What do I do? What do I do?" I ask myself. I should call Dr. Deaton, maybe dispatch too. Okay the doctor first. I pull out my phone and search my contacts for Dr. Deaton. I find it and hit the call button. It rings a few times with no answer. "Come on, come on." It rings one more time before the other end picks up.

" _Stiles?_ " The doctor answers. " _What's wrong?_ "

"Umm. Well, Ty sort of fainted." I say. "And I don't know what to do."

" _Stiles, what happened?_ " He asks in a harsh tone.

"Scott ran off into the woods, and she said something about him being her responsibility." I answer.

" _Okay. Bring her home._ " He tells me. " _I'll take care of her from there._ "

"Yes sir." I reply before hanging up and calling dispatch. I start driving again as I press the call button. They don't take my call seriously, and they hang up on me. I look into the rearview mirror at Ty's sleeping form. Does she really like me like that? Why didn't she tell me? How could I not notice? Why did Scott know before I did? I look back to the road and speed to her house. I quickly park in front of her house and get out of the car. I open the back door and lift her out of the Jeep carefully. "Come on Ty. Work with me." I am able to get her out by carrying her on my back, like a piggyback ride.

"Stiles." I hear the good doc say as I bring her around the car. "Let me hel-"

"No, I got it." I tell him. "Just show me where you want her to be, and I'll bring her there." He looked at me with a shocked expression.

"Alright, follow me." He says. He leads me into the house and up the stairs. He points into a room; I assume it's hers. I lay her down on her bed as gently as I can. "I can check her vitals. You can go home or go find Scott."

"What? I can't stay here?" I ask him. He looks at me in surprise for a second before changing it to a smile.

"Sure." He gestures to a desk chair, and I walk over and sit in it. I watch as he makes sure Ty's gonna be okay. He stands up with a sigh and turns to me. "She'll be okay. She just had a panic attack. She should wake up soon." He says, and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in. Her dad left the room and I relaxed a bit. I look at the time on my phone. I have plenty of time before the game. I get bored just sitting in the chair, so I decide to look around her room.

I start with the desk. I don't go through drawers; I just look at the things placed on top. There's a pencil holder with a bunch of mechanical pencils, but there's one regular pencil. It's shorter than the rest of them. I almost didn't see it. I take it out and inspect it. There are bite marks all over it. I would think that's gross but I pause when I see something written on it by the eraser. It's the initials: M.S. written in my dad's handwriting. I remember this pencil. It was when we first met. Second grade. She had forgotten her pencil, and I had tons. I gave her the one I'd been using that day. Why would she keep it? I look over at my friend laying in her bed. I look at the other things on her desk.

A picture frame draws my attention. It's of the three of us: Scott, Ty and me. We were standing in front of Baby Blue, my Jeep. We had gone to our first movie at the theater for it's maiden voyage. I smile at that. I didn't approve the nickname for my Jeep at first, but I've gotten used to it. Taped onto the frame is a ticket stub. I pull it off the frame and flip it over in my hand. It was labeled with a date, and under that it says: Baby Blue, The Nerd, The Dream, and Me. I squint at the words as I try to make sense of them. By process of elimination, that would make me The Dream.

"I always thought that the only way for you and me to have the relationship I wanted us to was in my dreams." I hear Ty's voice. I turn to the bed. She's looking at the ceiling. "I never thought you would ever be interested in me like that."

"Why would you say that?" I ask her.

"Because I saw how you looked at Lydia." She answers. "Every time she walked into the room, your face would light up. Every time you tried to talk to her, you would make a fool of yourself. Every time she ignored you, you were devastated." I feel my eyes water as she explains my whole life since the third grade from her perspective. "I always thought-" I hear her voice crack, holding back a sob. "I always thought one day you'd give up on her and, I don't know, notice how much I like you." I feel a tear fall from one of my eyes. I wipe it away before she notices. "I know. It's so stupid." I watch as a tear falls down the side of her face. I reach out to her and wipe away the tear.

"It's not stupid." I feel my voice quiver slightly. "I'm stupid." She finally looks over at me.

"You're not stupid." She tells me as more tears fall from her eyes.

"Yes. Yes I am, Ty." I admit as I get up from the chair and pace her room. "All this time, I've been chasing something that will never happen." I wipe my face, with my hands, in frustration. "How could I not see it?"

"See what?" She asks me.

"That everything I've been chasing, I already had." That gets a giggle out of her. "What?" I ask.

"Nothing, its just super cheesy." She smiles at me and I smile back as I think about what I had just said.

"I guess it is pretty cheesy," I admit. "But it's the truth." I sit on the edge of her bed and take her left hand in mine. "I don't know how I didn't see it." We sit there, taking in the moment. Suddenly she sits up in bed.

"What time is it?" She asks in a panic. She looks to the window, and it's dark outside. I look at my phone again.

"Crap. I gotta get to the school." I say. I am gonna be so late.

"Can I come?" Ty asks me. I look into her emerald eyes, and how can I say no to her?

"If you're feeling up to it, of course you can come." I answer her. She smiles at me and stands from her bed. She heads downstairs to talk to her dad and I gather myself. Well, everything is out there now. We'll just have to figure out where to go from here. But, we have no time for that. Hopefully, Scott will be at the game. Hopefully, he won't play, but I won't hold my breath. Coach Finstock is pretty set on playing him. I head downstairs and Ty is waiting by the door.

"Let's go." She urges me. I smile and both of us head out to the Jeep. Soon we're on our way to the high school.

A/N: So, can you guess why I like this chapter? I am so happy with this chapter, and I would love to know what you think about it. I cried a bit as i was writing it. Anyways, I can't wait to read your reviews and comments. I'll talk to you in the next chapter.


	11. Game Time

A/N: Another chapter for you guys. I hope you're really liking it. I would love to read what your thoughts are. I have a few people who have commented multiple times, and I greatly appreciate it. Anyway, Here's the chapter. Enjoy!

Stiles drives us to the school and I head to the field, to get a seat on the bleachers, as he heads to the locker room. Within minutes of my arrival, the seats are starting to fill. As both teams gather by the field I see Scott's mom. She's waving to him, and I breathe a sigh of relief. Good. He's here. If he wasn't I would have completely freaked out.

"Mrs. McCall!" I call to her. She looks over and smiles at me. I pat the space next to me. As she makes her way through the other spectators I feel someone sit on the other side of me. I look to my left and see Allison with her dad. She looks to me and sends a smile my way. I look back to the bench and see Stiles sitting with his helmet off. One of these days he'll play. I'll just have to get Scott to help me motivate him. As the whistle blows I see the Sheriff walk up behind his son and talk to him for a second. Another body squeezes in between me and Allison. I look to see Lydia. Oh great.

"Ty, why aren't you wearing a heavier jacket?" Mrs. McCall asks from next to me. "It's freezing out here." I look down and see my breath.

"I don't really feel that cold." I tell her as I rub my hands together. I look back to Stiles on the bench. He's biting his glove nervously.

"Oooh. I get it." She says. I look back at her in confusion. "The adrenaline, endorphins, and rushing blood associated with young love." She nods her head towards Stiles. I look back to the field.

"Maybe." I say. The field is filled with players from both teams. The whistle sounds and the game starts. I can feel the excitement of Scott's mom radiating from her. The first play starts but no one on our team will pass to Scott. I'm kinda thankful for that. Scott tries to go for the ball when it's dropped to the ground. Before he can get there, Jackson knocks him down and takes the ball. Mrs. McCall tenses next to me, seeing her son fall to the ground. Jackson makes it to the goal and gets a point. Everyone cheers, but I'm too nervous about Scott. His mom reluctantly stands up and claps, and Allison and Lydia jump up in celebration. I stay seated.

The two girls next to me lift up a sign reading 'We Luv U Jackson'. I see Scott look towards us, and he doesn't look happy about Allison holding up that sign for Jackson. Stiles looks back at it too, before making eye contact with me. He mouths something to himself before turning back to the field. I just know that the rest of this game is not going to be good for my nerves. As everyone settles back on the bleacher seats the players set up for the next play. The whole game, no one passes to Scott, but I can tell he's getting more upset every play. We're down to the last minute and a half of the game, and we're down by two.

"Which one is Scott again?" Allison's dad asks.

"Number eleven." I answer without looking towards him.

"Otherwise known as the only player who hasn't caught a single ball this entire game." Lydia says in her know-it-all tone.

"Maybe because your boyfriend refuses to let anyone pass it to him." I bite back at her comment.

"Who asked you?" She asks me.

"I think you did, with that stupid comment." My eyes are fixed onto Scott as he sets up for the play.

"I hope he's okay." Allison says.

"I hope we're okay." Lydia adds. "We need to win this." She stands up next to me and grabs another sign. "Allison? Little help here?" I look over and see them holding the sign together. Oh Geeze. The sign reads: Jackson is #1! Please don't let Scott look up here. Just as I turn to the field I see Scott looking at the sign, and I can tell that this is not going to end well. I bounce my leg up and down as the whistle is blown.

The ball is tossed in the air by the other team, and Scott jumps in the air, and pushes off of a player's shoulder to catch the ball. He starts running towards the goal, and I am happy for him. I just hope he doesn't wolf out in front of everyone here. He dodges everyone and makes the goal. Mrs. McCall and I stand up and shout in support. Lydia stays sitting, and I send a smug look her way. Everyone on the bench is cheering too.

As they set up for the next play I hear Coach Finstock tell everyone to pass to Scott. The opposite team gained the ball, but when they stood in front of Scott it seemed like he just passed the ball over to him. What? Scott makes a run for the goal and throws the ball towards the net. The goalie tries to catch it, but it tears right through the net on his stick. We stand and cheer once again. With fourty seconds to go, we only needed to keep the other team from scoring and get one more goal.

The play starts and, once again, it seems that the other team passes the ball to Scott. He stops on the field, taking in the opposition in his way. Something seems different. No, no, no. He was doing so well. With five seconds left, Scott throws the ball to the net and it's in. Everyone cheers as time runs out. We won. My gaze stays on Scott. He takes off his glove and looks at his hand then runs towards the school. Oh no. Everyone from the bleachers runs onto the field except for me. I just stand up and look around for Stiles. He's still sitting on the bleachers, and the only other person with us is his dad. I walk down to the ground level and walk over to Stiles.

"Something doesn't feel right, Stiles." I whisper to him.

"What do you mean?" He asks, standing from the bench.

"Scott ran into the school." Both of us look towards the school when we hear a phone ring. We look back at the Sheriff.

"Dad, what's wrong?" The Sheriff holds up a finger to us. I look back at the school and see Allison running towards it. This is really not gonna end well.

"Allison followed him." I whispered to myself, but Stiles hears me. We impatiently wait for his dad to get off the phone and tell us what's going on.

"Well, Derek's out of jail." He says to us.

"What?" Stiles asks in shock.

"The medical examiner says an animal killed the poor girl." He shakes his head. "We had to release him." Stiles and I look at each other. I quickly grab Stiles' hand and we run to the locker room in the school. When we're far from the field I speak up.

"I hope we don't find Allison's dead body." I say, breathing heavy. "Man, I am so out of shape."

"I think you're in perfect shape." Stiles says as I drag him behind me.

"Can we not joke around?" I say in a harsh tone. "A girl could be dead because of our friend." We run the rest of the way in silence. I let Stiles lead the way into the actual locker room, our hands still connected. He walks us back towards the showers, but sees something and turns to me, backing me up. "What?" I whisper. He just shakes his head and tries to block my view of what is happening. But, I saw it, and a smile grew on my face. Allison and Scott were sharing a kiss. It was really sweet.

"Can you stop watching them?" Stiles whispers to me.

"Why? It's cute." Stiles grabs my face in both his hands and makes me look at him.

"If they see you spying on them, they're gonna be weirded out." He replies.

"I think you're just jealous." I tell him.

"Why would I be jealous when I have you?" He asks me. He leans closer to me and I put my hand over his mouth.

"Don't even think about it." I whisper harshly at him. "My first kiss is not gonna be in a boys locker room."

"You just said that it was cute." He says through my hand.

"Yeah, for them. Plus, we haven't even gone on a date or anything." I point out to him. "This morning, you didn't even know that I liked you." We hear a throat clear behind Stiles. I look over his shoulder to see Scott and Allison standing there, watching us.

"It's about time." Scott says.

"Oh please, you just figured it out on the first day of school." I snap back at him. Allison smiles and giggles at us. I feel my cheeks get warm as both of them just smile at us.

"Well, I gotta get back to my dad." Allison says. "See you guys later." We watch as she leaves, then Stiles and I turn to Scott.

"I kissed her." He says, in a daze, still looking at the door she left through.

"We saw." Stiles says.

"She kissed me." Scott continues.

"Yup, saw that too." I say.

"It's pretty good, huh?" Stiles asks.

"I don't know how, but I controlled it." Scott says, referring to his wolfing out earlier. "I pulled it back. Maybe I can do this. Maybe it's not that bad."

"Yeah." Stiles says. "We'll talk later then." Stiles comments as he pats Scott on his chest pads. When he goes to turn away Scott grabs the front of his jersey.

"What?" Scott asks wit a serious expression on his face now. Stiles sighs. I know he doesn't want to ruin Scott's mood. But, he needs to hear it, so I pipe up.

"The medical examiner looked at the other half of the body you guys found." I tell him.

"And?"

"Well," Stiles starts. "I'll keep it simple. Medical examiner determines killer of girl to be animal, not human. Derek is Human, not animal. Derek not killer. Derek let out of jail."

"Are you kidding?" Scott asks.

"You wish." I say.

"And here's the bigger kick in the ass." Stiles says. "My dad ID'd the dead girl, both halves." I look at him in surprise. I didn't know this little bit of information. He must have heard something from his dad another time. "Her name was Laura Hale."

"Hale?" Scott and I ask at the same time.

"Derek's sister." Stiles clarifies. As the shock starts to really settled in I hear the rest of the team start to come back to get changed.

"I guess I'll wait outside." I tell them. I reluctantly leave the locker room and lean against the lockers in the hallway. With my alone time I think of the information Stiles just gave. It was Derek's sister. So, was he just giving his sister a proper burial? Or did he truly kill his own sister? Soon, my feet grow tired, waiting for the boys, and I slide down the lockers to sit on the ground with my legs stretched out in front of me. The players start coming out, but none of them are who I'm looking for. Of course they would be the last ones out.

"Hey." I hear Stiles as he rushes out and stands in front of me. Scott stands next to me with a huge smile on his face. "You wanna go bowling?" Stiles asks me. I look at him with a questioning expression.

"When?" I ask. He looks to Scott before answering.

"Tuesday, I think." He says as he holds a hand out to me. I place my right hand in the offered one and he helps me off the ground.

"Sure." I answer. "I'm not that good, though." He smiles at me, and a smile makes its way to mine.

"Oh, I know." He says. "You had a birthday party at the bowling alley one year and we discovered that we all are awful at it. We had to get them to put up the bumpers." I laugh and cover my mouth.

"Oh my God." I say. "How could I forget that?" he puts his arm around my shoulder with his backpack over his other shoulder. He starts to lead me towards the door.

"I don't know, but you better not forget it _this_ time." He answers. We walk out to the parking lot and get in the Jeep. We drop off Scott first. On the way to my house, the tension is palpable. But, it's a good kind of tension. I feel my cheeks heat up as I smile to myself. Does this mean we're dating? Sadly, he arrives at my house in no time. He parks Baby Blue, and I can feel his gaze on the side of my head. "So," He says.

"So," I say when he doesn't say anything else. I turn to him and wait.

"You wanna come over tomorrow?" He asks me. He grimaces. Is he expecting me to say no?

"Yeah, I'd love to come over tomorrow." I answer him. He lets out a sigh of relief and relaxes into his seat.

"Okay, good." He says. "I'll text you tomorrow morning."

"Okay." I smile. I lean forward and kiss his cheek before getting out of the Jeep. "See you tomorrow."

"Yeah, see ya." He says. I turn around and run towards the door. I unlock the door and turn back to see him still watching me in his car. I wave to him before entering my house and closing the door. After closing it I lean against it and I can't wipe the smile on my face. Nothing can bring me down. My dream has finally come true. With that thought in my head, I change and lay down. My phone sounds. The sender's name makes me smile wider, if that's even possible. I open the message. " _Sweet dreams._ " It says.

"I hope to see you there." I text back. With that I put my phone down and fall asleep, hoping I really do see Stiles in my dreams tonight.

A/N: Aahh! So cute. I hope you guys liked this chapter. The next chapter will be the next day, when they are going to hang out. It will most likely be a short chapter, so be prepared.


	12. First Kiss

A/N: Here's a chapter with a plot completely created by me. I hope you like it.

I wake up with a smile on my face. I did dream of Stiles. It was amazing. I admit, nothing really happened. All we did was lay down in his bed. Like I said, nothing happened. It was just a sweet moment between us, and I didn't want it to end. The only weird thing was the position we were in. He was laying in the middle of the bed, facing away from me. And I was behind him. The easy way to say it would be to say that we were spooning, and I was the big spoon. There's not a lot I can say, it was really comfortable. I buried my face in his upper back and shoulder blades. His scent is intoxicating.

I have to snap myself back to reality as I realize that today is the day Stiles and I are gonna hang out. I don't know if I would call it hanging out, but I don't really know what we're going to be doing. I get ready for the day and then check my phone. I have no texts from Stiles yet, so I decide to text him.

" _Up and ready when you are. What's the plan for today?_ " As I wait for a reply I head downstairs and pour myself a bowl of Lucky Charms. As I start to eat spoon-fulls of sugary cereal and milk at the counter my dad comes into the kitchen. "Good morning." I greet him.

"Someone seems chipper today." He comments as he starts the coffee maker. I look down at my bowl with a smile.

"I'm spending the day with Stiles." I tell him.

"That's nice." He says. I see him pause and look at me with suspicion. "Has something big happened?" He asks me. I giggle to myself a bit before answering.

"Maybe." He just looks at me, waiting for me to explain. "He knows." I say simply. "I told him by accident, but he knows."

"That's great." He says. It almost seems like he's more excited than me. "I'm so happy for you sweetheart."

"Thanks." I say before I get a text message. I take my phone from my pocket and see that Stiles texted me back. My smile grows and I read what he sent me.

" _I'll pick you up in an hour. We can figure out what we're gonna do, then._ " I text back immediately.

"Okay, sounds good. I'll see you in an hour." I put my phone down and finish my bowl of cereal. Once dad's coffee has finished brewing he starts talking to me again.

"So, what's the plan for today?" He asks me.

"I don't know." I answer as I put my empty bowl in the sink. "He's picking me up in about an hour. He said we'd decide then."

"Do I need to be worried?" He asks.

"What does that mean?" I ask back. That question could have a lot of different meanings.

"I just don't want you to rush into anything." He answers.

"Oh my God, dad. Really? I don't think either one of us is ready for that just yet." I feel my face heat up at his comment. How could he think that we would just start having sex right away? "We haven't even kissed yet." Not that I don't want to. I just want our first kiss to be special. I know, it's so cheesy. I rinse out and wash my bowl as my dad speaks again.

"I know it'll happen when it happens." He comments. "When it does, you need to be safe."

"Can we please stop talking about this?" He chuckles at my uncomfortable feeling. With that, he heads into the living room and starts watching the news. I finish washing my bowl. I dry it and put it back in the cabinet. I sit next to dad until I hear the purr of Baby Blue from down the street. I jump up, kiss my dad on the cheek and run to the door. I get outside and see him pull up. I smile and run to the Jeep and hop in the passenger side.

"So," He says. "What do you wanna do?" I see his smile, and it matches mine.

"How about we go practice bowling for Tuesday?" I suggest. We'll be going on a triple date, and I don't wanna look too bad. "I don't wanna have to use the bumpers." I giggle.

"Sure." He answers. His eyes then look over my shoulder. I look over to see my dad standing in the doorway. He waves to us, and Stiles waves back. "Does he know?" Stiles asks as we start pulling away.

"That I like you? Yes, since the second grade. That we just started dating? Yes, since this morning." I answer him. On the ride to the bowling alley he catches me up on a few things that I missed here and there, like how Allison's dad is a werewolf hunter. I smacked him on the shoulder about that one. How could I not be told about that? We finally get to our destination and there is no one here except for the workers. We walk up to the counter, get the bowling shoes and tell them that we'll start out with just one game. They tell us that if we play more games that we would have to pay more. Obviously. We head over and change our shoes and get started. I'm first.

"Should we have them put up the bumpers?" I ask.

"I thought we were supposed to get away from those." He answers. I find a bowling ball that didn't seem too heavy. I step up to the lane and try to position myself strategically. I swing the ball back, and then forward to release it. I watch as it rolls towards the pins, but it curves towards the gutter.

"No, no, no." I say to the ball. It falls into the gutter right before getting to the pins. "Why?" I ask as I turn towards Stiles, sitting behind the bowling area.

"It wasn't too bad." He tries to cheer me up. "You almost got it to the pins." His encouragement lifts my spirits and I try again. I throw a bowling ball down the lane again, and this time I knock down three. I jump up and down as I turn back to Stiles.

"I got some!" I yell. He jumps up from his seat and comes towards me. He pulls me into a celebratory hug.

"Maybe your luck will brush off on me." He says. I let him go and head to sit down. I watch as he tries to knock down as many pins as possible. He knocks down one with each try.

"I'm in the lead." I say confidently after congratulating him.

"Yeah, yeah." He says as he sits down. The rest of the game was a nail biter. We ended with our personal bests. I got thirty-two, and Stiles ended up coming from behind to get forty-five.

"You couldn't let me win, could you?" I say in a teasing tone. He pulls me to him.

"Nope, I just had to one up my girl." He jokes. I look into his eyes, and I'm mesmerized. I can't pull my gaze away from them.

"I'm your girl?" I ask. "I think we're the cheesiest couple ever." I smile.

"Hey, I'm good with being cheesy." He says. "A lot of amazing things are cheesy." He starts slowly listing off delicious cheesy foods as we start inching our faces closer. My eyes close on reflex as our lips meet for the first time. It felt like fireworks were going off inside my brain. The feeling of his lips on mine was even better than I imagined. We pulled back and I, once again, looked into his eyes.

"Wow." I breathe out.

"Wow is right." He adds. We just stand there, looking into each other's eyes.

"Hey!" We hear someone call from the counter. We turn to look at the man there. "You love birds wanna play another game or not?" He asks. Stiles looks to me.

"You wanna play again?" He asks me. I think about it for a few seconds before a smile grows on my face.

"Of course I do." I tell him. "I need to defeat you at least once today." He smiles as he lets go of me. I whine a little on the inside at the loss of contact. He goes to pay for another game. When he comes back he tells me he's paid for two games. So we're doing best two out of three.

I won the second game by one pin, and the third game I lost by about ten. After finishing the last game we turn in our shoes and leave. We go back to his house and he makes us some sandwiches. Then, we sit on the couch in the living room and watch a marathon of Star Wars movies. We used to do this when we were younger. The only difference is that I'm laying my head on his lap and we're holding hands. It sounds weird, but it felt so comfortable. We only break apart when Stiles gets up to change the movie. It's dark by the time his dad comes home. He says hi to us before doing a double take at our position on the couch.

"What's happening here?" He asks with a smile and a raised eyebrow. I look up at Stiles from his lap.

"We're just watching a Star Wars marathon." Stiles answers.

"Nope. There's something different about you two." He looks down at our intertwined hands and something pops into his head. He smiles as he walks away. "It's about time." He says. I laugh at the sentence. It's like he knew this would happen eventually. We settle down for the rest of the movie, and once it is over I decide that it's time for me to go home. After all, we have school tomorrow.

He brings me home, and I reluctantly leave Baby Blue. We share another magical kiss before I get out and head inside with a huge smile on my face. I get ready for bed, and Stiles and I text each other until I fall asleep. This day has been amazing. I can't wait to see what the future holds for us.

A/N: I hope you liked the chapter. I would love to read your thoughts on the story so far. I greatly appreciate all of the reviews on this story so far. Thank you so much for your support.


	13. Fainting

A/N: Here's another chapter. I hope you guys like it.

I wake up on Monday, get ready, and Stiles picks me up. Once at school, we find Scott. He looks a bit scared or sick. He explains the dream that he had last night. I guess he wolfed out and attacked Allison. The three of us walk into the school as this settles in, my hand intertwined with Stiles' hand.

"So you killed her." Stiles assumes.

"I don't know." Scott says. "I just woke up, and I was sweating like crazy, and I couldn't breathe. I've never had a dream where I woke up like that before."

"Really? I have." Stiles comments. I look up at him with curiosity. "Usually ends a little differently." He then turns to me, a slightly nervous expression on his face. "Don't worry, you're in them."

"I don't know whether to be flattered or offended." I say with a smile.

"It's always good, so I'd say flattered." He chuckles back.

"Oh my God," I smack his arm. "Stop talking."

"A," Scott interrupts us. "I meant I've never had a dream that felt that real. And B, never give me that much detail about you in bed again." He looked uncomfortable.

"I'll try to filter his words," I say, patting the hand I'm holding with my free one. "But I can't promise anything."

"Thanks." He replies.

"Let me take a guess here." Stiles offers before Scott interrupts.

"No, I know, you think it has something to do with me going out with Allison tomorrow." Scott says. "Like I'm gonna lose control and rip her throat out."

"No, of course not." I try to console him with a touch on his shoulder.

"Yeah, that's totally it." Stiles says when Scott just looks at us.

"It's gonna be fine." I tell Scott.

"I don't know about Ty, but I think you're handling this pretty freakin' amazingly." Stiles compliments. "You know, it's not like there's a lycanthropy for beginners class you can take." An idea pops into my head.

"Not a class, but maybe a teacher." I say. Both boys look to me.

"Who Derek?" Scott asks. I nod in response as Stiles let's go of my hand and puts his arm around my shoulders to bring me closer.

"Are you forgetting the part where we got him tossed in jail, babe?" He asks me. I pause.

"Did you just call me babe?" I ask him.

"Yeah, but that's not the thing you should have got from my question." He deflects.

"Well, even so, he's the only one in town who knows what Scott's going through." I point out.

"That does make sense." Scott says. "Chasing her, dragging her to the back of the bus, it felt so real." Both of us look to Stiles.

"Why are you looking at me?" He asks. "You outnumber me for votes, and you're both supernatural creatures now. Why would anything I say change your minds?"

"Don't be like that, _babe_." I smile at him.

"So, how real was it?" Stiles asks.

"Like it actually happened." Scott answers. We exit the other end of the school into the back parking lot where the busses are kept. As I register the bloody scene in front of me I bring my hands up to cover my mouth. Stiles pulls me into his chest, and I bury my face in his shoulder.

"I think it did." Stiles says. I hear Scott pull out his phone from his back pocket. He tries to call Allison, I assume, but she's not picking up. Scott turns back to the school to start searching the halls. Stiles reluctantly lets me go, and moves so he's guiding me back inside after Scott. Inside he interlaces our fingers again. He tries to keep up with Scott as I am tugged behind. "She's probably fine." Stiles calls out to our friend.

"She's not answering me Stiles." Scott panics. The more he panics the more I start to hyperventilate.

"It could just be a coincidence, alright?" Stiles tries to reason with him. He looks to me, and his face shows fear. "A seriously amazing coincidence." He looks between Scott and I, realizing that Scott's freak out might be somehow connected to my freak out.

"Just help me find her, okay?" Scott says as he frantically looks through the hallway of students.

"Yeah, but can you calm down for a second?!" He yells at our friend. Scott turns the corner at the end of he hall. My breathing becomes even faster, and I know what's about to come. Stiles turns to me, and he's trying to get me to control my breathing as he puts a hand on either side of my face. I can't even hear what he's saying to me now. Blackness starts to narrow my vision and I feel my knees begin to buckle.

Suddenly, I feel a delightful pressure on my lips. The feeling of fireworks dancing on the thin skin turns the darkness into nothing but white light. The light dims as the pressure disappears. I realize my breathing has slowed down exponentially. I take a few deep breaths before opening my eyes. My gaze is met with Stiles' light brown orbs staring back at me in worry. Before I'm able to say anything to him a voice comes over the intercom.

" _Attention students, this is your principal. I know you're all wondering about the incident that occurred last night to one of our buses. While the police work to determine what happened, classes will proceed as scheduled._ " Everyone around us groans as they continue to their classes. " _Thank you._ " With that I look to the ground. I guess I fell enough to be sitting on the ground.

"Get off the floor love birds." I hear Scott's voice above us.

"Shut up, Scott!" I yell up at him. "I almost fainted a second ago when you were freaking out!" He looked a bit shocked.

"Really?" He asks.

"Yeah." Stiles pipes up. "The same thing happened when you ran off before the game on Saturday."

"So, what does that mean?" Scott asks.

"How am I supposed to know?" I spit back at him.

"Chemistry anyone?" Stiles asks, changing the subject. Chemistry is our first class of the day.

"If you're talking about you and me, clearly." I say. "If you're talking about the class, please nooooo!" I joke.

"Maybe I should bring you to the nurse." Stiles suggests.

"No, I'm fine." I say as I reach out my hand to Scott, the only one of us standing right now. He grabs it and I slowly stand with his help. Stiles stands on his own, but quickly jumps to steady me as I wobble a little. "I'm fine."

"You say that one more time, and I'll drag you to the nurse." He tells me. I giggle and rest my head in his shoulder. "Come on. We don't wanna get detention for being late." I carefully pull away as Stiles picks up my bag and hangs it off his shoulder with his own. I go to say something, but he holds up a hand to stop me. "Don't even think about it." I close my mouth and heave a sigh of defeat.

"Okay, let's go." I say. Stiles grabs my hand and our fingers lace together. He squeezes my hand in support as we walk to class. We sit at the lab bench close to the back, and next to the window. Scott sits at the one in front of ours. Mr. Harris starts the class by having us do a lab assignment. I can't even focus on the assignment. I have a splitting headache. I take a bottle of water from my bag and my bottle of ibuprofen. I take two pills and make sure they go down with the water. After putting the pills and water bottle away Scott turns around to whisper to us.

"Maybe it was my blood on the door."

"Could've been animal blood." Stiles whispers back. "You know, maybe you caught a rabbit or something."

"And did what?" Scott asks.

"Ate it?" I say with the inflection of a question.

"Raw?" Scott questions me. I rub at my temples, waiting for the pain pills to start working.

"No, you stopped to bake it in a little werewolf oven." Stiles sarcastically suggests. "I don't know, you're the one who can't remember anything."

"Mr. Stilinski," Mr. Harris almost shouts over the silence of the class. The pain in my head flares up with the volume change. We all look to the teacher. "If that's your idea of a hushed whisper, you might wanna pull the headphones out every once in a while." I send a glare at the teacher. "I think you, Mr. McCall, and Miss Deaton would benefit from a little distance, yes?"

"No." Stiles and I say at the same time. Mr. Harris gestures for Scott and Stiles to move away from me. I let out a breath of frustration. Stiles quickly turns to me and draws a little heart in the top corner of my paper.

"Try not to miss me too much." He whispers as he winks at me. It makes me smirk a bit.

"Let me know if the separation anxiety gets to be too much." Stiles lightly laughs at the teacher's words. Silence doesn't last long as a girl yells out.

"Hey, I think they found something!" Everyone rushes over to the window. Stiles and I come up next to Scott. A man is being brought to an ambulance on a stretcher.

"That's not a rabbit." Scott says, just loud enough for stiles and I to hear. I watch as the man suddenly sits up on the stretcher and screams. Everyone in the class backs away from the window at the sudden movement of the man. Screams of the girls in the room are heard too. I grab Stiles' hand, and he squeezes lightly. Both of us look over to Scott. He's backing away from the window.

"Okay, this is good. This is good." Stiles tries to comfort him. "He got up, he's not dead."

"Dead guys can't do that." I say as I start to breathe heavily once again. Stiles looks back at me with worry again. Then he turns back to Scott.

"You need to stop freaking out." Stiles tells him. "Ty's gonna faint again."

"But, Stiles, I did that." Scott says. I am able to control my breathing as he calms down a bit. The bell rings and we are all off to our next class.

A/N: Thank you for reading, guys. This chapter had some fluffy stuff in it. I hope you liked reading it. I would love to know what you're thinking. Thank you MiaR. I love reading your reviews. It gives me so much confidence to keep it going the way it is. I hope to hear from you and others soon.


	14. Lunch

A/N: Here's another chapter for you guys. Thank you for reading this story. I have been really liking Ty and Stiles. They are so adorable together. Anyways, I hope you enjoy.

A few classes go by and it's finally lunch. We walk through the lunch line, Scott, then Stiles, then me. The boys start talking about the bus, and the man. At the end of the line Scott starts looking for a table for us to sit at.

"But dreams aren't memories." Stiles tells him. We walk over to a table and Stiles sits across from Scott. I take my seat next to Stiles on his left.

"Then it wasn't a dream." Scott says. "Something happened last night, and I can't remember what."

"It could be something like that first time I used my owl jumping skill." The boys just looked to me. "I thought it was a dream. But when I figured it out, the second time, I was able to see what you two had been doing at Derek's house through the eyes of an owl." They still just stared at me.

"What did you see the first time?" Scott asks.

"You running through the woods." I answer. "I saw the thing chasing you. I followed, and when you jumped in that pool I screeched at the thing and it ran off. But it looked more annoyed than scared of me. This is why you need to go to Derek. We're way out of our league here."

"What makes you so sure Derek even has all the answers?" Stiles asks us both.

"Because," Scott starts. "During the full moon he wasn't changed. He was in total control while I was running around in the middle of the night attacking some totally innocent guy."

"You don't know that." Stiles tries to defend.

"We don't _not_ know it." I say. There is a pause before Scott speaks again.

"I can't go out with Allison. I have to cancel." I feel bad for my friend. He didn't ask for everything to be happening at once.

"No, you're not canceling, okay?" Stiles tells him. "You can't just cancel your entire life. We'll figure it out."

"Figure what out?" I hear the voice I have hated for years say from next to Scott. Lydia sets her tray down in the free space to the right of him. I look up from my tray and send a glare her way. She sits down as the boys just stare at her in confusion. Why is she sitting here?

"Homework." I answer through my teeth. I feel a hand on my thigh. I look down to see Stiles' hand there. He rubs his thumb back and forth to try and sooth my jealousy. And, it's actually working. I take a deep breath and start eating as more people sit at our table around us. Stiles leans across the table towards Scott.

"Why is she sitting with us?" He whispers. Scott just shrugs his shoulders. A girl sits to my left, some guy sits at the head of the table, and the familiar face of Danny sits in the free seat to the right of Stiles. A true sigh of relief escapes me. I look to my upper classman friend and he smiles to me. Across from me, I see Allison. She grabs the seat next to Scott. I look back to Danny, and he discretely gives me a thumbs up. I smile and scoot as close as I can get to Stiles. These new people are making me a bit nervous. He takes his hand from my leg so he can peel his orange, and I react by crossing my right ankle over his left.

"Get up." I hear Jackson tell the guy at the end of the table.

"How come you never ask Danny to get up?" The guy asks him.

"Cuz I don't stare at his girlfriend's coin slot." Danny answers quickly. I snicker at the statement. The guy reluctantly moves to a different seat, and Jackson takes his place. "So, I hear they're sayin' it some type of animal attack." Danny says about the man in the bus. "Probably a cougar?"

"I heard mountain lion." Jackson says. I look to see Stiles trying to get some news updates on what exactly happened with the poor man.

"A cougar is a mountain lion." Lydia points out confidently. No one says anything, and her face changes a bit. "Isn't it?" She becomes less confident. I look up from the phone to look towards the end of the table.

"Yes, it is." I answer the question she already knew the answer to. Why is she acting like she doesn't know anything? Sure, I don't like her, but that doesn't mean I don't think she's smart.

"Who cares?" Jackson responds. "The guy's probably some homeless tweaker who's gonna die anyway." Okay, ignorant jock stereotype.

"Actually, I just found out who it is, check it out." He holds it out so everyone at the table can see his phone screen. It was a report on the incident. It explained that the victim was Garrison Meyers. When the video ended Scott had a look of realization on his face.

"I know this guy." He says.

"You do?" Allison asks.

"Yeah, when I used to take the bus." Stiles sits back in his chair, and I just lean forward. Waiting for Scott to continue. "Back when I lived with my dad. He was the driver." Scott looks between Stiles and I, and I start to worry.

"Can we talk about something slightly more fun, please?" Lydia asks the table. "Like, oh!" She its up and looks to Allison. "Where are we going tomorrow night?" There is a slight pause. "You said you and Scott were hanging out tomorrow night, right?"

"Um." Allison seemed a bit like she was being put on the spot. "We were thinking of what we were gonna do." Wait, weren't we gonna go bowling? I look to Stiles and send him a questioning look. He sits up and sends a look towards Scott.

"Well, I am not sitting home again watching lacrosse videos, so if the four of us are hanging out, we are doing something fun." Lydia states.

"H-hanging out?" Scott stutters as he looks to Allison. "Like the four of us? Do you wanna hang out, like us and them?" He asks her.

"Yeah, I guess." She answers. Then she looks to Stiles and I. "You guys can come too. A triple date sounds fun." I nod, and force a small smile.

"You know what else sounds fun?" Jackson sounds from the end of the table as he grabs a fork. "Stabbing myself in the face with this fork." I roll my eyes as I send out what we were planning on doing anyway.

"How 'bout bowling?" I offer up as I try to eat my lunch. I feel Stiles start to rub my back. This is the most stressful lunch I have had ever.

"Oh, you love to bowl." Lydia fawns over Jackson.

"Yeah, with actual competition." He replies. I roll my eyes again.

"How do you know we're not actual competition?" Allison asks. She then looks to Scott. "You can bowl, right?"

"Sort of." Scott answers. Jackson leans forward onto the table.

"Is it sort of, or yes?" He asks. "Cuz I know that those two," He gestures to Stiles and I. "Are not even remotely competition for me."

"Yes. In fact, I'm a great bowler." Scott challenges.

"How do you know we're not competition?" I ask the jock gesturing to Stiles and myself." He looks to me and fake smiles.

"I have a friend who works there." He answers me. "He saw your horrible scores and had to tell me about it." I feel my face getting hot with anger. How dare he. "And he told me about your 'romantic' kiss." He snickers, putting up air quotes around the word romantic. Stiles hand rests around my waist, and he pulls me as close as he can.

"Aww." I hear Allison say across from me. "Your first kiss was at the bowling alley?" She was genuinely happy for us. "That is so cute." My cheeks are now heating up for a whole different emotion. I lean back in my chair as Stiles moves his arm up to wrap around my shoulders. He pulls me towards him and kisses my cheek. I giggle a bit as we eat the rest of our lunch ignoring everyone else at the table.

A/N: Thank you again for reading this story. I really would love to know what you think about it, and I look forward to your reviews.


	15. To Work

A/N: Thank you for reading this story. I hope you like this new chapter. I would be extremely grateful if you left a review. I love reading wat you think about Stiles and Ty's relationship. I hope you enjoy.

"You're a terrible bowler." Stiles tells Scott as we walk from our last class.

"We should know, we all suck the same." I add.

"I know!" Scott shouts. "I'm such an idiot."

"God! It was like watching a car wreck." Stiles says. "I mean, first it turned into the whole group date thing. Thanks for that, by the way."

"Yeah, Lydia was not part of my plans for bowling night." I say, sending a glare to Scott.

"Sorry." He says to me.

"And then out of nowhere comes that phrase." Stiles continued.

"Hang out." Scott repeats the phrase.

"You don't hang out with hot girls, okay?" I'm taken aback by my boyfriend's words. "It's like death."

"Excuse me?" I ask. He turns to me and starts to stutter as he realizes what he just said. "Does that mean I'm not hot?" I ask him.

"Uh, um, I-I-I was talking about Scott's situation." He tries to defend. "Ours is completely different. We're an exception to the rule." He finishes.

"Nice save." I tell him.

"Anyways, once it's hanging out, you might as well be her gay best friend. You and Danny can start hanging out." Stiles says.

"Hey, Danny's cool." I mention.

"How is this happening?" Scott asks. "I either killed a guy or I didn't." Stiles turns to me.

"I don't think Danny likes me very much." He says to me.

"Might be because I talked his ear off about you all the time." I tell him.

"I ask Allison on a date, and now we're hanging out." Scott complains, but I'm not really paying attention.

"What did you say about me to him?" Stiles asks. I just shake my head and laugh.

"I make first line, and the team captain wants to destroy me, and now-" Scott stops to look at his watch.

"What did Danny say about me?" I still ignore Stiles'.

"Now we're gonna be late for work, Ty." Scott says, grabbing my full attention. I look at the time on his watch and decide to call my dad. I turn to Stiles and kiss his cheek.

"Gotta go." I say. "I'll text you later." I say as I follow Scott out to his bike.

"Alright, I guess I'll talk to you later." He says. I walk outside as dad picks up his phone.

" _Tylluan?_ " He greets. " _Is everything alright?_ " He asks me.

"Yeah, we're just running a bit late." I tell him.

" _Okay, don't rush._ " He says. " _It's a slow day anyway._ "

"See you soon." I say before hanging up. I rush over to Scott's bike and I jump on the pegs on the back wheel. We're off in a flash and I tell him not to rush, but I don't think he really hears me. We get to the clinic, and Scott lets me jump off before he does. He sets it up against the brick wall of the building and we run inside.

"Sorry." Scott says to my dad as we enter. I walk past him to the back room. Where Buckbeak is. "Sorry." I enter Buckbeak's enclosure, and he squawks at me.

"I know, I know." I say. "I've been a bit busy lately." I haven't been interacting with him as much. I strap on my leather covered, metal shoulder protector. I tap the shoulder protector and Buckbeak flies over and land on my protected shoulder. "Have I been forgiven?" I ask him. He nuzzles my head, and I giggle as his feathers tickle my neck. "Okay, time for a trip around the office." He lets out a 'Hoot' as we head into the waiting room area. The door to the waiting room opens and Sheriff Stilinski walks in with one of the police K-9s.

"Ah, Ty. How are you?" The sheriff asks me.

"I'm good." I smile at him.

"I see Buckbeak's getting a reward for something." He comments, seeing the owl perched on my shoulder.

"Yeah, I've been a bit distracted lately." I tell him. "I haven't been hanging out with him as much as I used to. This is so he forgives me."

"In reality shouldn't Stiles be the one to apologize to him?" Sheriff Stilinski says. "Assuming he is the one that distracted you in the first place."

"You're as sharp as ever Sheriff." I say with a giggle. "My dad's in the back." I open the swinging door that's part of the front desk.

"Thanks." He says. I walk him to the examination room where my dad and Scott are. I open the door and Dad greets the dog.

"Hey, I see somebody's ready to get their stitches out." He says in a high pitch voice.

"Hey there, Scott." Sheriff Stilinski greets my friend. "You stayin' outta trouble?"

"Yeah." Was the boy's simple answer. He watches the dog as it's brought up onto the examination table. I stay by the door. I don't know how the dog will react to my owl friend. "Hey, listen, while I'm here, you mind taking a look at those pictures I was telling you about?" The Sheriff asks my dad. "Sacramento still can't determine an animal."

"I'm not exactly an expert." My dad says as he is handed an envelope with pictures. He takes the photos from the envelope and looks at them. "This is the guy who was attacked in the bus?" Scott and I perk up to the conversation.

"Yeah, and we found wolf hairs on Laura Hale's body." Mr. Stilinski informs.

"A wolf?" Scott asks. We all look to him. Dad quickly goes back to the pictures. "I mean, I think I read somewhere that wolves haven't been in California for, like, sixty years."

"Actually, I told you that fact." I say. They look to me briefly before my dad starts talking again.

"True enough, but wolves are highly migratory." He says. "They could've wandered in from another state driven by impulse or strong enough memory."

"Wolves have memories?" Scott asks.

"Longer-term memories, yes." My dad answers. "If associated by a primal drive." He holds one of the pictures to the Sheriff, and points to something on the picture. "See this one here?"

"Yeah." The Sheriff says.

"Those are claw marks." He starts. "A wolf would've gone for the throat," He makes a gesture towards his own throat. "Or the spinal cord with its teeth."

"So," Sheriff draws out. "What do you think? It's a mountain lion?"

"I don't know." He looks to the pictures again. "A wolf could chase down it's prey, hobbling it by tearing at the ankles. And then the throat." I look to Scott. I know he's thinking about whether he did this or not. I have a feeling, this school year is not gonna go as smooth as I had hoped.


	16. Illumination

A/N: Thank you for reading this story. I have been loving it so far, as I have said many times before. I would love to know what you guys think about it, so leave a review. I love reading them. Anyways, enjoy!

Scott leaves at the end of his shift, but I have to stay to get a ride home from dad. I had put Buckbeak back in his enclosure, and I'm catching up on my homework. While struggling for the answer to a question I get a text from Stiles.

" _I'm coming to pick you up. Scott's gonna try to remember what happened last night._ " The message read.

"Okay, I'm close to done with my homework anyway." I text back. I start packing up my things when dad comes in to check on me.

"Going somewhere?" He asks me.

"Umm, maybe." I reply. "Stiles is picking me up soon." I tell him.

"And where are you going on a school night?" He asks me as he crosses his arms in front of his chest. He's trying to be strict, but it's not working.

"I don't know. I think we're hanging out with Scott somewhere." I tell him in the most vague way. I mean I'm not lying. We are hanging out with Scott somewhere. I just happened to leave out that I know where we're going, and what could happen while there. He stares me down for about a minute.

"Is your phone fully charged?" He asks, breaking the silence. I look at my phone. It's been plugged in since I started my homework.

"Yes."

"Is all your homework finished?"

"Everything due tomorrow is done." I answer. I can see that he's thinking through my words carefully, but as I'm waiting for his answer I hear the jeep roll up and beep outside. "Please?" I ask. I pull out the puppy dog eyes that he found 'too adorable to me mad at'. Those were his words not mine.

"Fine, but be back before ten." I silently celebrate as I hurry up and shove the rest of my things in my bag and run outside. I get in the front and we're off to get Scott. After picking him up we go to the gated area where they keep the buses. Stiles puts Baby Blue in park and we all get out. When Scott realizes that we're following him he turns to us.

"Hey, no, just me. Someone needs to keep watch." He says to us.

"Ty can do that." Stiles snaps back. "I mean, what she is is called a watcher." He's not wrong.

"Who's gonna keep her safe while she's on the lookout for danger?" Scott makes his point. "I'm sure eventually she'll be a great Guardian, but she's just starting to learn what she can do. Just like me."

"You make a good point, but it's starting to feel like you're Batman and I'm Robin." Stiles says.

"Would that make me Batgirl?" I joke. They just ignore my question. "Yeah. Batgirl. No, wait, Nite Owl. Yeah. That sounds nice."

"I just don't wanna be Robin all the time." Stiles looks a bit deflated.

"Nobody's Batman and Robin any of the time." Scott explains.

"Not even some of the time?" Stiles sounds so let down.

"Come on, Stiles, just stay here." I plead with him. "We don't really have a lot of time to do this."

"Fine!" Stiles almost shouts. With that, I go back to Baby Blue and sit on the hood. I stare into the night sky and think about Scott, but there's nothing happening. The more I try, the more I get frustrated that nothing's happening. "Everything okay?" Stiles asks as he sits next to me on the hood of the Jeep.

"I can't get a connection with any owls." I tell him. "It's pissing me off." I feel him wrap an arm around my shoulders.

"Maybe there's just none in the vicinity." He suggests. "Maybe you should just always have Buckbeak around." He jokes with a light laugh. I smile and then his words hit me.

"That's actually not a bad idea." I say.

"What?" He asks.

"Buckbeak." I say. "He's already attached to me, and he almost never leaves me even when we go for walks outside. If he does fly around I can always expect him to come back to me in a few minutes." I smile at him and kiss him quickly. "Thank you for planting that idea." I kiss him again and this time he grabs the back of my head to deepen the kiss. We only break apart when we feel raindrops.

"Time to get in the vehicle." Stiles says. We do as he suggests and wait for Scott in the protection of Baby Blue. I watch the bus that Scott is in as Stiles zones out. I see the side of the bus illuminate with a flashlight. I quickly whack Stiles' arm to get his attention. "Hey! What?" He asks. I point to the person walking around with a flashlight. "Shit." He says as he hits the horn to warn Scott. I climb into the back seat so Scott can quickly get in. He does, after jumping over a car and the gate, and we drive off with our hearts racing.

"Did it work? Did you remember?" I ask Scott.

"Yeah, I was there last night." He answers me. "And the blood – a lot of it was mine."

"So you did attack 'im." Stiles says.

"No, I saw glowing eyes on the bus, but they weren't mine." Scott explains. "It was Derek."

"And the driver?" I ask.

"I think I was actually trying to protect him."

"Wait, why would Derek help you remember that he attacked the driver?" Stiles asks him. It makes absolutely no sense to me either. Why would he want to incriminate himself?

"That's what I don't get." Scott says.

"It's gotta be a pack thing." Stiles says.

"What do you mean?" Scott asks him, but I am the one to answer.

"Like an initiation. You do the kill together."

"Because ripping someone's throat out is a real bonding experience." Scott replies sarcastically.

"Yeah, but you didn't do it." Stiles points out.

"Which means you're not a killer." I add.

"And it also means that-" Stiles is cut off by Scott.

"I can go out with Allison." He says with a smile growing on his face.

"I was gonna say it means you won't kill me." Stiles says.

"Oh yeah. That too." Scott adds to what he said before in a second thought. I giggle to myself. Maybe we can get through this mess without too many injuries, physical or otherwise.


	17. The Game Of Bowling

A/N: Sorry this took so long. I just wanted to make sure everything was the way I wanted it. I mean, I'm adding two characters to a scene that had a lot of tension in it. Anyway, I hope you like it. I would love to read what you guys think about the story and my OC's interactions with the other characters. Well, happy reading! :)

The next day goes pretty smooth during school. We get through all our classes with no interruptions, and we don't even really talk about the supernatural things happening to us. I know that all I'm thinking about is tonight. I'll count this as our second date. Stiles drops me at home and he tells me that he'll pick me up on the way to the bowling alley. I kiss his cheek before getting out of Baby Blue and run inside to pick out an outfit.

I'm going to be bowling, so pants for sure. That's what I always wear, but I don't wanna be uncomfortable. I keep my maroon Chucks on and search for a nice shirt. I dig into the depths of my closet to find a top I don't think I've ever used. The reason is because it's a Bardot Neck top. That style of top has no fabric on one or both of the shoulders. Stiles told me to be more confident about the scar on my shoulder, so maybe I can try it. I take out the brown flowy shirt, with no shoulders, and put it on.

I look in the mirror and take a breath. The shirt itself is flattering to my figure, but my eyes keep getting drawn to my shoulder. I take a few more deep breaths before going back into my closet to find a cropped leather jacket. It ends around my bellybutton. I zip it up just enough to cover all of my scar.

"Yeah, this is good." I tell myself. I hear the sound I love second most in the world, the Jeep. Stiles' voice is always number one. A smile grows on my face automatically. I grab a small purse, one I use on rare occasions, and put in my wallet and phone. I rush out of my room, and say bye to dad quickly before he can say no to me leaving so late. I know curfew has been set in place, but my life should not just stop because of it. I run up to Baby Blue and jump in. I kiss Stiles on the lips and he smiles as he pulls away.

"We ready to suck at rolling a ball into some pins?" He asks me. I giggle as I answer.

"Without a doubt." He drives off to the bowling alley, and we get there in record time. We head inside and see that the other two couples are already there and picking out their bowling balls. We quickly get our shoes and pay before heading over to them.

"Hey guys," Allison greets us. "Made it just in time." She looks over at Jackson. "Add them to the game." The jock huffs before doing as she says. We sit and change our shoes and pick out our bowling balls. Lydia is up first. As she gets ready to throw her ball down the lane Jackson goes up behind her. That is way too much PDA for my liking. He helps her throw the ball down the lane, but it goes to the gutter. I look to Stiles and give him a confused look. He just rolls his eyes before noticing something about me.

"Why are you still wearing your jacket?" He asks. I look back at the couple as Jackson helps her throw another ball. "No, no, no. Not this again. Take it off." He says.

"I don't want to." I whisper to him.

"You gotta be crazy hot with it on." He says. "And I know that you're crazy hot with it off." Wait, did he just say what I think he said? I squint my eyes at him. "Please just take it off." He pleads with me. I look into his eyes and I can't just say no again.

"Fine." I unzip the front and look at Lydia and Jackson as they walk back to sit as Allison steps up to bowl her turn. I decide to abort mission, but leave it unzipped. Stiles notices and I feel him tug at my sleeve. I look at him and roll my eyes. "Fine. Can you help me?"

"Definitely." He answers as he grabs the leather jacket by my neck and gently starts to pull it off. Once it's off, Stiles interlaces our fingers as he holds my hand. I look up as Allison comes back and Jackson goes up for his turn. I look to Scott, and he looks a bit nervous. Allison walks back and sits next to me.

"I love your shirt." She comments to me.

"Thanks." I smile nervously. There's a slight pause before someone asks the question I hoped wouldn't be asked.

"What happened to your shoulder?" I hear Lydia ask me. I send a glare her way. Jackson bowls a strike and comes to sit with Lydia. Scott goes up for his turn after Jackson sits down.

"None of your busine-!" I get interrupted by a nudge to my side.

"Be nice." Stiles whispers to me. I just keep looking at him. "Please?" I huff before answering Lydia's question.

"I got it from an owl I rescued." I say as I look back to Scott trying to figure out how to bowl well.

"That's so cool." Allison says. "How long did it take to help it?"

" _His_ name is Buckbeak and he decided not to leave." I answer her. "When I tried to release him he clawed into my shoulder, hence the scars." The loud noise of a bowling ball draws all of our attention to Scott as his ball almost immediately falls to the gutter. Jackson laughs, and I shoot a glare at him.

"Jackson." Allison tries to stop his mocking. He didn't stop.

"Do you mind shutting your dumb jock face?" I ask him in a snide tone. I hear Stiles groan next to me.

"Hey!" Lydia shoots at me. "Don't talk to him like that."

"He's the one that said he was a 'great bowler'." Jackson says as he sends a smile my way.

"Maybe he just needs a little warm-up." Allison tries to defend Scott.

"Yeah, maybe he just needs the kiddie bumpers." Jackson laughs.

"Maybe _you_ just need a new personality." I shoot another glare at the dumb jock.

"Oh God." Stiles says under his breath.

"Just-just aim for the middle." Allison tries to help Scott.

"How about you aim for anything except for the gutter." Jackson adds. I go to say something else, but I'm beaten to the punch by Stiles.

"Can you just cool down your ego and let him concentrate?" Stiles pleads with him. I still have one of his hands in mine, and as Scott turns around to throw his next ball he gently rubs up and down my arm with his free hand. It's cooling down the hot rage I was feeling for Jackson. It didn't disappear. It's just a bit less violent. We all watch Scott throw the ball down the lane and it's going straight down the middle. But, as it gets closer to the pins it curves to the left and into the gutter. Jackson's laughing can be heard once again as Scott makes his way back to sit with us.

"Great job McCall." Jackson says to my friend. "Man, you are a pro." Stiles' tries at keeping me calm are futile at this point. I can't deal with this idiot. "Your turn, Owl Girl." He calls me.

"That's not clever in the slightest." I tell him as I storm up to the lane. I take my ball. I can feel my anger, but I'm not blinded by my rage. In fact, my vision gets better. "I'll show him." I whisper to myself. I hear Scott let out a soft laugh. I forgot that he's able to hear me. Darn wolf powers. I am able to figure out an angle that will get me the outcome that I want and I finally throw the ball down the lane. It curves a bit to the left, but I wanted it to do that. It hits the sweet spot in the pins and they all go down. I smirk to myself, then turn around to show it to them. They all have their mouths hanging open in shock. "How's that for an amateur, Jock Face." I say to Jackson as I go to sit back with Stiles. I look to him, and he's still slack jawed. I used one finger to lift his chin up and close his mouth for him.

"How?" He asks. "Wait, did you cheat?" He asks in a whisper?

"I don't know what you're talking about." I smile mischievously.

"That's my girl." He smiles at me before getting up for his turn. He only got three pins, but I still clapped and cheered for him. We go through everyone again until we get to Scott. I watch him as he just stands there. He looks around. Is he stalling? Suddenly, Allison walks up behind him and talks to him before sitting back down. He throws the ball and gets a strike. I jump up and cheer excitedly for my friend's success. I walk up to him and hold my hand up for a high-five. He returns it and goes to sit down. I then get ready for my turn. I pick up a ball, my vision becomes much better, and I throw it down the lane to get another strike. I hear Stiles cheer for me. I run back into his arms and kiss him on the lips. I don't even care that Lydia and Jackson are looking at us with disgust, or that Allison and Scott are smiling at us. I finally pull away, and we're both breathless. "What was that for?" He asks me.

"For good luck, obviously." I tell him. "Go get 'em." I say as I guide him to the lane. I back up as he picks up a bowling ball. He throws it down the lane and he knocks down five pins. I jump and cheer for him. He throws a celebratory fist up in the air. He sends a thumbs up my way, and I smile in return. The next ball he throws, he gets the last five down. A spare! I cheer for him and he comes to hug me. We end up sitting back down as close as we can get to each other.

Five turns each later, Scott has been getting nothing but strikes since his second turn. I've bowled a perfect game so far, and Stiles is trying to keep up with us. Lydia tries to get Scott to help her bowl, but is oblivious to what she wants him to do and he declines. She then steps up to the lane. Jackson tries to help, but Lydia pushes him away saying she wants to try on her own. The swing of her arm is perfect, and she lets go at the perfect moment. The ball doesn't even attempt to curve. It goes straight to the sweet spot in the pins and she gets a strike. She tries to act dumb about it, but I know she knows how to do just about everything. I mean, I had to do research on my enemy. She is crazy smart and talented. That's why I always thought that I had no chance in the world to get Stiles.

"That was sort of perfect form." Allison states in awe.

"Was it?" Lydia asks, still pretending to be dumber than she is. I lean forward to whisper to Lydia.

"Maybe you should stop pretending to suck just for his benefit." She rolls her eyes at me before replying.

"Trust me, Owl Girl, I do plenty of sucking just for his benefit." She sits up in the seat with Jackson again.

"Am I supposed to be impressed by that?" I ask. "Because that's just sad. Sounds a bit one-sided, don't you think?" I lean back against Stiles and there is minimal conversation for the rest of the game.


	18. Finishing The Night

A/N: Here's a second one today. It's a bit short, but I had to finish off the episode. I am loving Ty and Stiles' relationship so far. It's like nothing has really changed in their friendship other than the fact that they can kiss and do romantic things together now. What do you think? I would love to read your reviews to find out. Anyways, here it is. Happy reading! :)

The game is finally over and Allison and I tied with Scott trailing in second place. Poor Stiles lost, but he didn't care. Truthfully, I don't even really care. Right now, I am just starving. I drag Stiles to what I call 'the snack shack' in this place. We get a large order of fries, a couple burgers, and two sodas. We find our way to a table and start eating. I see Allison and Lydia ordering food as Scott and Jackson go into the game room/arcade.

"That can't be good." I whisper to myself.

"What?" Stiles asks, turning in his seat to look where I was looking. "Oh, Ty," He says when he sees the other guys. "Don't worry about Scott. I'm sure he can handle himself against Jackson."

"I refuse not to be worried about him. He's my friend, and the Guardian in me is attached to him for some reason." I watch as Stiles shoves a crazy amount of fries in his mouth. "You know, one of these days you're gonna choke and die." I laugh out. He chews and swallows the food in his mouth before replying.

"That's why I'll just stick around you." He smiles. "You wouldn't just let me die would you?" I rub my chin in contemplation. "Come on, Ty. How is that even a question?" I can tell that he knows I'm joking because of the huge smile on his face.

"I guess I should brush up on the Heimlich then, shouldn't I?" I giggle before biting into my burger.

"Yes, you should." He answers, also taking a bite of his burger. Half way through our meal Allison comes up to our table.

"Hey guys." She says. "Did you want me to take your bowling shoes back to the counter? It's almost curfew, so no more games for the night."

"Yeah, that'd be great. Thanks." I say with a smile. She had our shoes in her hands and we took off the ones on our feet. I'm the first one to finish putting my shoes on so I go up to the 'snack shack' counter to as for to-go boxes. They give me three small ones, and I head back to the table. "We're gonna have to take it to-go." I tell Stiles.

"Your dad doesn't mind if we just sit outside your house eating the rest of our food, right?" He asks me.

"Well, I'd have to text him about it so when he wake up, from Baby Blue coming down the street, he doesn't stay up waiting for me to come inside." I say with a serious face. A smile breaks through, though. "But, I think it can and will be done." I lean across the table, and over our to-go boxes, to give him a quick kiss.

"Hey, lovebirds, we're heading out." We hear Scott say as the other two couples head towards the door. We grab our things and the rest of our food and head out to the Jeep. Stiles drives us to my house as I send that text to my dad. We finally make it to my house, and the Jeep is parked. We take out or to-go containers and continue to talk as we finish our meal. It was actually really nice. Stiles turns on the ham radio once we run out of things to talk about. I mean, we spend every day with each other. We know just about everything there is to know about each other. It's pretty routine calls until we finish our food. It's a call to Stiles' dad, something about the bus driver in the hospital. Stiles explains that the code used means that the poor man is dead.

"Well, that really spoiled the mood." I say.

"I gotta go tell Scott." Stiles says as he start up the Baby Blue. "Do you wanna come with?" He asks me. I shake my head.

"I can't. Even with my text to my dad, I know he's waiting for me to come inside anyway." I tell him.

"How do you know that?" He asks me.

"I grew up with him. I should know how he's gonna act when it comes to me, and I keep seeing him in the living room window every few minutes." I smile. He looks over at the window and waves once he sees my dad. My dad waves back, and I laugh. "I should get going."

"Yeah." He says, looking into my eyes. "I'll see you tomorrow, right?"

"I don't even have a learner's permit yet." I giggle. "I still need a ride." With that our lips meet, and it's the same as all the times before. It's magical and amazing. I don't want it to end, but it has to. I pull back with a huge smile on my face. "I'll see you tomorrow." I say as I open the door.

"See ya tomorrow." He replies. I shut the door and walk backwards. I wave as he returns the wave and drives away. I run inside, dad holding the door open for me.

"Do you know what time it is, Tylluan?" He asks, trying to scold me.

"Nope, but I know I have to get to bed." I say quickly. I give him a fast kiss on his cheek before running up to my bedroom. "Night dad!" I call back to him before closing my bedroom door. I get changed for bed and then send a text to Stiles. " _Sweet dreams. See you tomorrow._ " I get a text back almost immediately.

" _I hope to see you there._ " He replies back. I lay back in bed and drift off into a peaceful sleep.


	19. Studying

A/N: Sorry for the long wait between updates. I've had a lot going on at work, and I'm trying to get into a groove of watching shows when they air. The last season of Teen Wolf is one of those shows. I always end up missing it. Ha ha. At least I have it recording on a season , enjoy this chapter, and I would love to know what you guys think about it. I love reading reviews.

A few days later during the night, I heard a howl, but somehow I knew it wasn't Scott. At school I asked him if he heard it too, and he told me about Mr. Argent and some woman who might be a relative of his. Something was said about two werewolves; the alpha and someone else. Scott was sure then that Derek wasn't the one who had bit him in the first place. Then Stiles came up to us and we stopped talking about last night.

The bell rings for us to go to class and we head to our history class. Once everyone arrived and class started the teacher started handing out the graded tests we took the other day. My right leg was bouncing up and down. Jeeze, I'm more nervous now than when I took the damn thing. I feel a comforting hand on my right shoulder. I look to the owner of that hand and smile at Stiles.

"What are you so worried about?" He asks in a hushed tone. "I bet you aced this test." I take a deep breath and nod at his words.

"You're right. I shouldn't doubt myself." I took another deep breath as Stiles nodded and sent a smile my way. His hand leaves my shoulder, and I already miss the warm feeling. He then starts talking with Scott.

"If Derek isn't the alpha, if he's not the one who bit you, then who did?" Stiles asks Scott. There is a long pause before Scott answers.

"I don't know." I focus on my breathing as Stiles continues to ask more questions.

"Did the alpha kill the bus driver?"

"I don't know." Scott answers again. Stiles sighs in frustration as he sits back in his seat. Then he thinks about another question.

"Does Allison's dad know about the alpha?"

"I don't know!" Scott whisper yelled, but it came out as a regular talking volume. Everyone in the class turned to look at him. Slowly they went back to their business as the teacher continued to hand out the graded tests. Stiles sighs again as he gets his test back. I glance over and see that he got an A. Then Scott gets his back. I can't help but see that he got a D-. I mean it's in big red writing. How can you miss it? Stiles notices too and leans closer to him.

"Dude, you need to study more." Scott gets irritated. "That was a joke." Stiles explains. I close my eyes as the teacher sets my test down on my desk. Once he walks away I can't bring up the courage to open my eyes. This is normal. My first test o the year always makes me anxious.

"Stiles?" I ask to get his attention.

"Yeah?"

"How bad is it?" I ask him. I feel him lean a little closer to me to see the grade on my paper.

"It's great, Ty." He says, sounding excited. Slowly I open my eyes to see that I received an A. I let out the breath I was holding and smiled. "See, I told you." His hand reaches up to rub my back as I start to calm down. I look up to see Scott looking extremely upset.

"Scott," I start. "It's one test. There will be a bunch more. You'll make it up."

"Do you want help studying?" Stiles asks him. "The three of us could get together and have a little study party." Scott sighs.

"No. I'm studying with Allison after school today." I scoff at Scott's words. There's another reason I was so worried about this test. Every time Stiles and I had a study session it would turn into a make out session. We never got too far because our dads would interrupt us in one-way or another.

"That's my boy." Stiles says in a proud manner.

"We're just studying." I scoff once again.

"Yeah right." I say. Scott looks to me. "No, you're not." I tell him as I shake my head with a smile. He scrunches up his face in confusion.

"No, I'm not?" He asks.

"Are you kidding me?" I ask. "Stiles and I get together to 'study' and I never open any type of study material." I tell him as I put air quotes around the word study. "I crammed all the info for this test the night before we took it."

"If you go to her house today and squander that colossal opportunity to get yourself some touchy feely time, I swear to God." Stiles whispers to Scott. "I will take your man card and have you de-balled."

"Okay." Scott says to stop Stiles from talking. "Just…stop with the questions, man." I look to my boyfriend and wait for his answer.

"Done." Stiles says. "No more questions. No more talk about the alpha. Or Derek. Especially Derek…who still scares me." I smile and chuckle to myself. He might be scary, but I feel like once we get used to his company we could be good friends.

It was pretty quiet the rest of the school day. The bell rang for the end of the day and Stiles and I headed out the front. I spot my dad in his car; ready to pick me up, so I turn to Stiles.

"I'll text you later." I say before giving him a peck on the lips.

"Maybe we can get together to study later." He calls to me as I start to walk away.

"Not a chance." I giggle. "I need to _actually_ study." With that I ran to my dad's car and we're off to the clinic. Scott was off with Allison, so I have to work tonight. As we're driving away I hear a car honking its horn behind us. I look in the rearview mirror to see Derek in the middle of the parking lot, blocking Stiles Jeep from leaving.

"What's happening there?" My dad asks as he looks in the rearview mirror too.

"I think it's just some stupid senior pulling a prank." I try to cover. I pull out my phone and text Stiles. " _Hey, what's with Derek?_ " I send to him. I look back again and see Derek fall to the ground. Crap. This can't be good. I wait, what seems like forever, for a text back.

" _He was shot by a bullet, but it wasn't a normal one._ " Is the response I get. " _I'm riding around with him now. We're waiting for Scott to find the bullet._ "

" _How would he know where the bullet is?_ " I send back.

" _I guess the person who shot him was an Argent._ "

" _I would tell you to bring him to the clinic, but I don't want my dad to know about this stuff._ " I feel like my dad knows some things about the supernatural, but I don't wanna take any chances. He may know what I am, but he may not know about werewolves. Dad parks the car in front of the clinic and we get out. He unlocks the door, and I immediately go to Buckbeak's enclosure. I get another text.

" _Yeah, well, I was planning to take him to his house._ "

"What?" I ask out loud. And I hear Buckbeak softly screech in curiosity. I call Stiles phone immediately.

"Hey." I hear Stiles answer.

"You can't take him home." I say, irritated.

"You were gonna take me home?" I hear Derek ask. I hear Baby Blue's brakes through the phone as Stiles pulls over to a stop.

"And why not?" Stiles asks me.

"If he thought he could be safe at home he wouldn't have come to our school to find one of us." I tell him.

"I like her. She has a logical thought process." Derek speaks. "Unlike you."

"Hey, don't bite my head off dude." Stiles bites back. "So, what am I supposed to do with him?"

"Maybe just drive around until my dad leaves, then bring him here." I offer an idea. "Derek, what happens if Scott can't find the bullet?" I ask, knowing he can hear me.

"Yeah, are you dying?" Stiles asks in anger.

"Not yet." I hear Derek answers through heavy breathing. "I have a last resort."

"What do you mean?" Stiles asks in frustration. "What last resort?"

"Stiles!" I reprimand him. "Can you tell me what his wound looks like?" I ask. There is a pause before Stiles speaks again.

"Oh my God. What is that?" He says in shock. I roll my eyes. "Oh, is that contagious?" I can hear in his voice that he seems like he's about to lose his lunch. "You know what? You should probably just get out."

"Stiles!" I yell at him again. "Describe it to me!"

"It's disgusting." He says.

"Yeah, that helps me a great deal." I say sarcastically.

"It's a bullet hole, pretty big," I hear Derek say. "The bleeding isn't stopping."

"Well, for right now, you need to try and stop the bleeding. You need to tie something tight above the wound." I tell them. I hear Buckbeak screech again. "I'm getting to you." I tell him.

"What?" Stiles asks.

"I'm talking to Buckbeak." I say.

"Start the car." I hear Derek tell Stiles. "Now."

"I don't think you should be barking orders with the way you look, okay?" Stiles says. "In fact, I think if I wanted to, I could probably drag your little werewolf ass out into the middle of the road and leave you for dead."

"Stiles!" I yell. "You start that damn car, or there will be zero study sessions in the foreseeable future."

"Aww, what?" He wines.

"I'm serious." I say sternly. There is a slight pause before I hear him sigh.

"Fine." He starts up Baby Blue. "But you owe me."

"I owe you nothing." I say. "Keep me updated on Scott, and I'll let you know when my dad leaves. Okay?"

"Okay." He answers.

"Hang in there, Derek." I say.

"No promises." I would have taken this as a try at a joke if the situation wasn't so serious. With that I hang up and quickly feed Buckbeak before going to talk to my dad. "So, how many appointments do we have left today?" I ask.

"Just a couple." He says. He looks up from his paperwork. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason, but um…Stiles and I are gonna study a bit later." He squints his eyes at me. "He's gonna pick me up after we close."

"Isn't that a bit late to be studying?"

"Maybe, but I have a feeling we have a pop quiz in Math tomorrow." I lie. "I want to be ready for it."

"Okay, but you're coming home tonight, right?" He asks.

"Yeah, for sure." I say with a smile.

"Okay, so you'll close up?"

"Of course." I answer. "Why wouldn't I close up?" He was about to say something else when the next client came in for their appointment. I hope everything works out. Derek could help Scott through this transition. The ins and outs of being a werewolf would be difficult to figure out by himself.


	20. The Bone Saw

A/N: I'm sorry I haven't been updating this story too often. I tend to not finish my stories because I get distracted by new story ideas. But I am trying to be better. I'm in a good place with work, so look forward to more updates.

Once my dad leaves and drives home I call Stiles. It only rings once before he picks up.

"Hey." He says. I can tell he's panicking.

"Hey, my dad's gone, so you can head over." I tell him. He sighs in relief. "I'm sure Derek wants to get out of that confined space, too. It's not easy to be trappedin there with you all day."

"Hey!" Stiles shouts as I hear Derek chuckling in the background.

"Don't worry. If it were me I wouldn't want to leave you and Baby Blue." I tell him with a laugh. "Now hurry up and get him over here." I say before hanging up. I wait for them, pacing through the office. When I hear them drive up I open the front door and run out to help Stiles with Derek. He's so weak he has to put most of his weight on us. This is when I get to see the severity of Derek's wound. We get into an exam room and into a chair on the side of the room. I start to get things together that we might need to use, and Stiles gets a text.

"Does Nordic Blue Monkshood mean anything to you?" He asks Derek.

"It's a rare form of wolfsbane." Came the answer. "He has to bring me the bullet."

"Why?" Stiles asks.

"He's obviously dying, Stiles." I snap. "Tell Scott to bring the bullet here now."

"Fine." He syas before texting Scott back. I lay all the tools, I pulled out, on the counter and have Derek come over to the examination table, taking his shirt off so it wouldn't get in the way. I turn on the overhead light to get a better look at what we're working with. I grab his arm from across the table and stretch it out. I feel Derek wince as I try to stretch it out all the way. The bullet wound is bad enough, but it seems like there is something bad is running through his veins. "You know, that really doesn't look like anything some echinacea and a good night of sleep couldn't take care of."

"Stiles." I say. "Please shut up. Derek, what is this going to do to you? And how much time do you think you have?"

"When the infection reaches my heart, it'll kill me." He answers as his breathing becomes more labored.

"Sounds like we don't have a lot of time then." I say, leading him back to sit in the chair on the side of the room.

" 'Positivity' just isn't in your vocabulary is it?" Stiles pipes up.

"What did I say?" I snap at him. "Please shut up."

"If he doesn't get here with the bullet in time... last resort." Derek says to me. I know what he means so I nod my head in understanding. I really don't want to, but if it has to be done then it has to be done. I go over to the tools I laid out and grab the bone saw. We don't use this tool very often.

"Which is?" Stiles asks.

"You just can't help yourself, can you?" I ask him as I place the bone saw on the examination table. "I'll have to cut off his arm." Then I go and get a tourniquet band. I hear Stiles turn on the saw then quickly turn it off as I reluctantly get Derek's arm ready for the last resort.

"Oh my God." Stiles sounds like he's gonna puke. "What if you bleed to death?"

"It'll heal if it works." Derek answers.

"Ugh. Look...I don't know how you could do this?" Stiles says.

"I'm not queezey at the sight of blood." I answer. "I've seen my dad do this a bunch of times."

"I might just faint at the sight of a reall chopped off arm." My oh so brave boyfriend says to me. "I've only seen fake ones in movies, or video games, or at the store during halloween season. Not in real life."

"Maybe you'll actually do what I say and be quiet then." I say as I finish with the tourniquet. As soon as I walk away to put everything we won't be needing back where they belong, I hear someone retching. I turn around to see it's Derek and he's puked up some black fluid in front of his chair.

"Holy God, what the hell is that?" Stiles reacts as I run over to him.

"It's my body," He answers. "Trying to heal itself." I turn to Stiles.

"Bring me that cloth by the sink." I tell him. "And soak it in warm water. Not hot, not cold. Ring it out before bringing it to me." He nods and does as I say. With the damp cloth I wipe what remains of the black liquid from Derek's lips and face.

"Now," He says softly. "You gotta do it now." He tells me. I close my eyes in resignation. I feel my eyes change and I open my eyes. As I look into Derek's I see the icy blue beginning to grow dull. I nod at him and help him to the metal table in the middle of the room. I take some deep breaths before picking up the bone saw. "You can do this." Derek tells me. I take one more breath before placing the bone saw to his arm. Before I turn it on I hear something I am very greatful for.

"Stiles!" Came Scott's voice. "Ty!"

"Scott?" Stiles asks as I pull the bonesaw away from Derek's arm. Scott appears in the doorway and notices the device in my hand.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asks, almost freaking out.

"Not cutting off his arm," I tell him as my eyes go back to normal. "Now that you're here." Derek turns to Scott.

"Did you get it?" He asks. Scott reaches into his pocket as I put the bone saw down on the table. He fishes out the bullet he brought and gave it to Derek.

"What're you gonna do with it?" Stiles asks.

"I'm gonna..." I can see he's beginning to fade. "I'm gonna..." He repeats before losing grip on the bullet and beginning to fall to the ground. I rush around the table to prevent him from hitting his head as Scott chases the bullet that rolled across the room and into a vent on the floor. I lay Derek's head in my lap, but his eyes are closed.

"Derek." I say trying to wake him up. Stiles comes over and tries to do the same thing as me. "Derek wake up."

"Scott, what the hell are we gonna do?" Stiles asks.

"I don't know!" Scott shouts. "I can't reach it."

"He's not waking up." I say starting to panic. "I think he's dying. Getting very close to dead." I hover my hand over his mouth and still feel him breathing, but it's very faint.

"Just hold on!" Scott shouts back. There is a slight pause before he shouts again, this time with excitement. "I got it! I got it!" Stiles looks down at Derek's unconscious form.

"Please don't kill me for this." He whispers to himself. He then punches Derek in the face. It was just enough to wake him, but I could tell that Stiles hurt himself. "Ugh! Ow! God!" He shouts as he cradles his right hand with his left hand. Derek reaches out for help standing up.

"Give me..." Derek says as Scott hands him the bullet before helping him up.

"Up!" Scott shouts. With Derek standing I get off the ground and go over to Stiles. I take his hurt hand and try to determine how bad it really is.

"Ow! God!" He shouts as I lightly squeeze his hand.

"No broken bones." I assure him. I turn to Derek as he opens the bullet with his teeth. I get a tickle in my nose and have to turn away as I sneeze.

"Bless you." All three of the guys say.

"Thank you." I say as Derek pulls out a lighter and lights the substance he got out of the bullet. Some purple smoke vanishes into the air as the fire puts itself out. Derek then gathers up the ashes and puts it over his wound, making sure it gets into the hole in his arm. He screams in pain as more purple smoke comes out of the wound. Again, he falls to the ground. He writhes in pain, and I have to stop myself from running over to help him. I'll just be in the way, or cause him or myself to get hurt. I watch the wound on his arm closely. The vivid purple in his veins receeds and the hole closes up completely.

"That... was... awesome!" Stiles yells pumping his fist at the last word. "Yes!" I rush over to Derek now and help him stand.

"Are you okay?" I ask him.

"Well, except for the agonizing pain." He answers.

"I'm guessing the ability to use sarcasm is a good sign of health." Stiles comments. Derek moves his weight from me to the table. I move over to his left side and remove the turniquet from his arm. The whole time, Derek stares at Stiles.

"Okay, we saved your life," Scott starts. "Which means you're gonna leave us alone. You got that?"

"Scott." I say.

"A-and if you don't, I-I'm gonna go back to Allison's dad, and I'm gonna tell him everything-"

"You're gonna trust them?" Derek interrupts Scott's words. "You think they can help you?"

"Well, why not?" Scott asks. "They're a lot freaking nicer than you are."

"I guess the saying 'keep your friends close and your enemies closer' means nothing then." I say to my friend.

"I can show you exactly how nice they are." Derek says.

"What do you mean?" Scott asks. Suddenly I get a call, so I leave the room.

"Hey, dad, um, I'm heading home now." I tell him.

"You better get home soon, young lady." He tells me.

"Yes sir."

"And Stiles is driving you?" He asks.

"Of course." I laugh. "Who esle would be driving me home?"

"See you soon then." He says before we hang up. I go back into the room.

"Guys." I say to get their attention. "My dad wants me home."

"Alright, I'll take you." Stiles says. I turn off the lights and we all make our way out to the parking lot. Stiles drops Scott and Derek off at his car then drives me home. He pulls up to my house and I turn to him.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow." I say.

"Yeah, totally." He replies. I look over to my home and see my dad in the doorway again. "Is he gonna be mad?" I look back at Stiles.

"I don't think so." I smile. "I'm pretty spoiled." I look into his eyes as I inch forward. He mirrors my actions and we close our eyes, our lips meeting in the middle. This feeling does not get old. I pull back and start to get out of Baby Blue.

"So when's our next study session?" He asks. I turn back around.

"We'll see." I smile mischievously before shutting the door and running into the house. "Sorry dad." I apologize quickly as I run past him and up the stairs to my room. "Straight to bed." I tell him as I enter my room and shut the door. I change for bed and text Stiles good night before actually getting some sleep.


	21. Video 2C

A/N: Ahhhhhhh! I'm back! Again, other stories have drawn me away from this one. I hope you guys end up liking this chapter. I would love to read what you think. Happy reading.

Stiles' POV

It's been a couple nights since Ty almost had to cut Derek's arm off. She said she was going to be doing homework all night, so I end up hanging out with my dad in his cruiser. I get us both burgers, but I only get fries for myself. Dad needs to watch his health. It's bad enough we're eating fast food for dinner.

"Mmm. Did they forget my curly fries?" Dad asks me through a mouth full of burger.

"You're not supposed to eat fries, especially the curly ones." I tell him as I open the foil on my own burger.

"Well, I'm carrying a lethal weapon. If I want the curly fries, I will have the curly fries." He replies. I just look over at him before saying something.

"If you think getting rid of contractions in all your sentences makes your argument any more legitimate, you are wrong." I tell him. I chuckle a bit before taking a sip of my soda.

"So, how are you and Ty doing?" Dad asks and I almost spit out the soda I just sucked through my straw. I clear my throat before answering.

"Good...good...we're good." I say before taking a bite of my burger. That's when the radio comes to life.

"Unit one, do you copy?" Says the voice. I get so excited I almost choke on the bite of burger in my mouth as I reach for the radio mic. Dad smacks my hand away as he clears his throat. I look over at him, and he just stares back.

"Sorry." I say as he grabs the mic instead. I begin eating my curly fries as he speaks to the person on the other side of the radio.

"Unit one, copy." He says.

"Got a report of a possible 187." Says the voice. I snap my head up, mouth filled with curly fries.

"A murder?" I ask through the food. With my dad being the sheriff, I taught myself what all the codes were. Dad stays calm as he calms me down.

"They said possible." he says before talking through the mic again. "Where's the scene?"

"Video 2C, sir." Came the answer. The video rental store.

"Okay, I'm on my way." Dad says before putting the mic back and turning on the sirens. He rushes off to the scene. We drive up to the video store and I see Lydia sitting in the back of an ambulance with Jackson standing in front of her outside of the ambulance. I go to get out to check on them, but dad stops me. "Stay here." He tells me. I look over at him in disappointment, but I do as he says. I watch as Jackson fights with the EMT. Dad walks up to him and then Jackson starts arguing with him. I decide to go against my dad's orders, big shocker, and I leave the cruiser.

"No, you don't understand." I hear Jackson say to my dad. "Which kind of blows my mind, since it should be a pretty basic concept to grasp for a minimum-wage rent-a-cop like you!" I feel the rage bubbling up inside me as Jackson insults my dad. "Okay, now, I wanna go home!" The sound of a gurney coming out of the store grabs my attention.

"Oh, whoa, is that a dead body?" I ask as I point to the rolling bed with an arm sticking out from underneath the white sheet. Dad looks to where I'm pointing then back at me.

"Everybody back up. Back up." Dad tells the other people around as I sit back down in the cruiser. Since I'm now stuck in the car I decide to text Ty. I know she said she was doing homework, but maybe she could take a little break.

" _Hey. Guess what I just saw?_ " I text her. I shove some more fries in my mouth as I wait for her response. My phone vibrates, so I pick it up to read what she wrote back.

" _IDK, what? A dead body? LOL_ " I actually laugh out loud at her response.

" _Yeah, actually. Amazing guess._ "

" _What? Where?_ " She texts back extremely fast.

" _At the video store. Jackson and Lydia are here too._ " I answer. I laugh to myself at her concern.

" _I would ask why they're there, but I already know the answer. LOL The Notebook is Lydia's fave movie._ "

" _How do you know that?_ "

" _Ugh. I over heard her in the hallway at school. Jackson did not look pleased._ " Was Ty's reply.

" _Hey, I thought you were doing homework._ " I smile as I send the text.

" _I was. I finished it all about an hour ago. I figured I'd get a bit of sleep before school. LOL_ " Now I feel bad.

" _I'm sorry. Did I wake you up? :(_ " I ask her.

" _No, I was practicing my weirdo powers to see if I can connect with Buckbeak instead of random owls._ "

" _Any luck?_ " I ask her.

" _Actually, yeah. But, it only lasted a few seconds because I got so excited I lost concentration. Haha._ " She answers and I do my own little celebration dance for her in my seat.

" _Congrats!_ "

" _Thanks._ "

" _I'll leave you alone to continue practicing or to go to sleep._ " I text her.

" _Okay. I'll see you tomorrow._ " She sends back. I put my phone down before continuing to eat the rest of my burger.

Ty's POV

I smile as I put my phone on my bedside table. I get under my covers and settle in for the night. Not too much time passes before a light knocking comes from my door.

"Come in." I say. I watch as my dad comes in.

"Hey, I just wanted to let you know I'll be going to the parent/teacher conference tomorrow." My eyes grow wide in shock. He doesn't usually go because of how busy the clinic gets, plus he takes walk-ins. "I know, I know, but I already told the people who have come in lately about it. I'm gonna close up the clinic before heading to the school."

"Sounds good." I say with skepticism.

"Don't worry. I didn't get any letters from teachers. I just wanted to be a little more involved." He tells me. I breathe a sigh of relief. "I don't have a reason to be worried, do I?" He asks.

"No, of course not." I say quickly as I shake my head.

"Alright then." He says as he heads towards the door. "Good night." He says with a smile before exiting. I pick up my phone again.

" _My dad just told me he's going to the parent/teacher conference. Is yours?_ " I text him.

"Yeah." He replies. " _But, let's just say, those study sessions aren't really helping me out._ " comes a second text.

" _That's your fault. I always start out trying to help you, but it never ends that way._ " I laugh as I send that back to him.

" _Maybe I should study with someone else._ " He writes back.

" _I would be hurt by that if it weren't true. Haha. Try to get Danny to help you._ " I tell him.

" _That's a good idea. I'll ask him in chemistry_."

" _Alright. Have a good night._ " I text him.

" _Sweet dreams._ " I put my phone down for the final time before actually falling into a deep sleep.


	22. Photos

The next day, Stiles picks me up for school, as usual. I text Danny about my boyfriend needing help with his studies as we walk into the school. We head to Chemistry class and Stiles takes out his text book and a highlighter. I watch as he starts going through the next chapter and highlighting just about every word on each page. I hold back a giggle as Mr. Harris speaks to the class.

"Just a friendly reminder," He starts. "Parent/teacher conferences are tonight. Students below a 'C' average are required to attend. I won't name you, because the shame and self-disgust should be more than enough punishment." Mr. Harris starts walking between the lab tables, but stops by the one Stiles and I are sitting at. Stiles isn't paying attention as he asks about Scott. "Has anyone seen Scott McCall?" I shake my head to answer him as Stiles finally looks up from the book at the teacher. The door of the room opening, distracts Mr. Harris. Everyone in the room looks to see Jackson walking to one of the tables. The teacher gets really close to him to whisper something to him then he stands up straight soon after. "Everyone, start reading chapter nine." I take out my text book to do as he says, when he speaks again. "Mr. Stilinski. Try putting the highlighter down between paragraphs. It's chemistry, not a coloring book." I hold back another giggle as I watch Stiles spit the highlighter cap up into the air and catches it in his hand. I rub and pat his back to calm him down a bit. I see that he's turning around to talk to Danny at the next table.

"Hey, Danny." He says. "Can I ask you a question?"

"No." I hear Danny answer. Now is not really the right time to be asking him anything.

"Well, I'm going to anyway." Stiles tells him. "Um, did Lydia show up in your homeroom today?" Danny sighs before answering.

"No."

"Can I ask you another question?" Stiles asks.

"Answer's still no."

"Does anyone know what happened to her and Jackson last night?" I grow a little more interested in the line of questioning now.

"He wouldn't...tell me." Danny answers.

"But he's your best friend." Danny shrugs at the words. "One more question."

"What?" Danny asks, getting irritated with Stiles now.

"Do you find me attractive?" Stiles asks as he leans closer and closer to him. I snap my head over to look at my boyfriend. Danny looks back at Stiles before sending a questioning look my way. I shrug and roll my eyes as Stiles falls out of his chair.

After class we iron out the details of the study session between Stiles and Danny. At the end of the day, the bell rings and we walk out of our last class. Stiles immediately calls Scott. I can tell it rings a couple times then Stiles reacts to the person who picks up on the other end of the line.

"Finally!" He says a bit loud. "Have you been getting any of my texts?" There is a pause as Scott answers. "Do you have any idea what's going on? Lydia's totally M.I.A. Jackson looks like he's got a time bomb inserted into his face, another random guy's dead, and you have to do something about it." A short pause. "Something." Soon he hangs up.

"Sooo..." I say, stretching out the word. "What's with Scott?" I ask.

"I don't know, he totally played hooky with Allison while all this crud is happening." Stiles answers in a panic. I grab his hand to get him to look at me.

"Calm down." I tell him. "Everything will be figured out. We need to focus on your study session with Danny and the Parent/Teacher Conference tonight."

"Maybe I should go visit Lydia." He says. I just look at him in question. "You know, to see if she's okay." I roll my eyes.

"Okay, well, you do that and I'll go help my dad out until the conference tonight." I say as I pat him softly on the cheek and head towards the front of the school where my dad is waiting for me. I'm not a jealous person...okay, maybe I am a bit jealous when it comes to Lidia. I mean, Stiles was obsessed with her until I practically blurted out my feelings for him. I get in Dad's car and we're off to the clinic.

"So," Dad starts. "How was school today?"

"Good, I guess." I answer. Then I think about the incident that happened last night. I barely know about it through Stiles, but I feel like I should know more about it. "Did you hear about what happened at the video store?" I ask him. He nods slowly before answering.

"Yes, I did. I heard it was a mountain lion." He tells me. He glances at me as I give him a look of confusion. "But you think it's something else."

"Well, yeah." I answer him truthfully. "If I have weird supernatural powers, why couldn't someone else? What if they're hurting people and I could be helping in some way?" I don't want to say anything to my dad about Scott. What if he freaks out? But, he did seem very accepting of my own 'powers'. Maybe, he'd be okay knowing about Scott. If I tell him about Scott, should I tell him about Derek, too? We both stay quiet the rest of the way to the clinic.

We get in the clinic and once I get settled in, about half an hour into my shift, I head for Buckbeak's enclosure, to feed him. As soon as the door closes behind me, my cellphone buzzes in my pocket. I look at the caller ID before answering.

"Hey, Stiles, how's Lydia?" I ask in a not very interested tone of voice.

 _"Um, I found something on Lydia's phone."_ He says.

"Why were you looking through her phone?" I ask in a serious tone.

 _"She got a text and I was gonna read it to her."_ He answers. _"She's super drugged out, right now."_

"Okay, good to know." I tell him with heavy sarcasm. I sigh before speaking again. "What did you find?"

 _"It's a video."_ He says. _"It's of the video store and what came out of it."_ He pauses, so I bite.

"What came out of the video store, Stiles?" I prompt him.

 _"I'm not completely sure, but it looks very wolf monster-y."_ He tells me. _"Like, classic werewolf from the movies. It had red eyes and everything."_

"Holy-Did you call Scott?" I ask, now panicking a bit.

 _"Of course I did, but he hasn't picked up any of my calls since the end of school."_ He tells me. _"Now, I don't know what to do."_

"You can't leave that video on her phone." I tell him. "You have to delete it. Wait, send it to me, then delete it."

 _"I don't know how to work her phone, Ty."_

"Then borrow her phone for the day." I suggest.

 _"You want me to steal Lydia's phone?"_ He asks like I'm crazy.

"Who said steal, Stiles? I said, borrow." I tell him. "Bring it to the conference tonight and I'll figure it out." He makes a sound of irritation.

 _"Wait!"_ He shouts. _"I think I got it."_ My phone sounds. _"Did you get it?"_

"I think so." I answer. "Okay, delete it off her phone." There's a knock on the door to Buckbeak's room.

"Tylluan?" My dad sounds from the other side of the door.

"Yeah?" I call through the door with my phone still pressed to my ear.

"Scott's not here yet, do you know if he's okay?"

"Um, he actually didn't show up at school today." I tell him. "Maybe he's sick."

"I'm gonna try and call him." He tells me.

"Okay, but he didn't pick up for Stiles today, so I don't know if he'll pick up for you." I tell him the truth. I hear him walk away before switching my attention to my boyfriend on the other end of the phone conversation. "Is it deleted?" I ask.

 _"Yeah, after it asked me if I really wanted to delete it about five times."_ He answers.

"I hope Scott turns his phone on soon." I say. "Now my dad's getting worried about him. He was supposed to work after school today."

 _"I guess I'll see you at the parent/teacher conference then?"_ He says.

"Definitely." I answer.

 _"I just hope my dad doesn't kill me with how my grades are turning out."_

"Especially since we've been 'studying' together a lot lately." I giggle. "I think the jig is up."

 _"Yeah, that's what I figured."_ He says. _"Alright, I gotta go."_ He tells me.

"Okay, I'll see you later." With that, we hang up. I finish up with Buckbeak and head out to the reception area. About a half an hour later I hear the door to the clinic open. I look up to see Sheriff Stilinski. "Mr. Stilinski." I address him as I stand from my seat.

"Hey, Ty. Is your dad busy?" He asks. I look around in the waiting area to see no one. The last scheduled appointment left about fifteen minutes ago.

"Um, I think he's free, now." I tell him. "Can I ask what you need to see him for?"

"Just some clarification on his Mountain Lion theory." He says. I let out a breath and smile. "Although, maybe I'll talk to him later about the study sessions that haven't really been helping Stiles out that much." He smiles as I tense up. "I'm just kidding, Ty." He says. "How are your grades?" He asks.

"Well, they're not straight A's, but I'm doing pretty well." I tell him.

"Good." He says. "And don't worry about the study sessions. I was a teenager once." I don't know what to say, so I motion for him to follow me to one of the exam rooms where my dad was on his phone, probably calling Scott again. I knock on the open door.

"Dad, we have a visitor." I say.

"Sheriff Stilinski." He addresses as he turns to look at the sheriff.

"Listen, I-I hate to bother you, but, uh, I'm having a bitch of a time getting a consensus on what this is we're dealing with." Sheriff Stilinski says as he walks into the room. I stay in the doorway, hoping the adults don't send me away.

"I'm really flattered you've come to me for help, but, like I said before, I'm no expert." Dad tells him.

"But you were pretty certain the other day about our attacker being a mountain lion."

"That's right." Dad confirms.

"I wanna show you something." Sheriff Stilinski says as he pulls out an envelope. "We got a little lucky here." He opens the envelope and pulls out some pictures. "Uh, the video store didn't have any cameras, but a security camera that was watching another parking lot happened to grab a few frames." He holds one of the pictures out to my dad. "Take a look at our mountain lion." That's when I think about the video that Stiles sent me from Lydia's phone. "Here's another." He sets the next photo on the examination table between them.

"It's interesting." Dad reacts.

"Actually, uh, this is the interesting one." Sheriff Stilinski says as he puts the third and final photo on the table. Dad picks it up to get a closer look.

"I see what you mean."

"I've never seen a mountain lion do that." What is so remarkable in that picture? I wish I could get a better look.

"I can't say I have either." Dad agrees before looking up at the sheriff. "You've got a problem here."

"My first instinct was it was a bear, but bears don't walk on two legs."

"No, they drop to all fours." Dad agrees again. Some of the dogs start barking in the kennels, drawing my dad's attention towards the door and me. "Look," He tells Sheriff Stilinski. "Like I said, you really need an expert here."

"Yeah, yeah, but...could this still be a mountain lion?" The sheriff asks. Dad looks to me again, silently telling me to go.

"I'm sorry. I've got a sick Doberman that needs my attention." Dad tells the sheriff as I hide behind the wall out of sight from inside the room.

"No other ideas?" Sheriff Stilinski asks.

"I'm sorry." Dad repeats. "Really, I wish I could help you, but I've got a sick-"

"Yeah." The sheriff interrupts. "Dog. I heard you." There is a short pause before he speaks again. "Thanks for humoring me again." With that I sense that the conversation is over so I rush back to the waiting room and sit at the desk. Less than a minute goes by before Sheriff Stilinski walks by me to leave.

"Have a nice day, Sheriff Stilinski." I say, sending him a big smile.

"Yeah, you too." He replies. "If you and your dad are coming to the parent/teacher conference I'll see you two later." I nod in response as he walks out the door. Soon, I hear my dad walk up behind me.

"Anymore appointments?" He asks me. I look at the appointment schedule and shake my head.

"Nope." I tell him. "There are no more for the rest of the day. Should we get ready to head to the school?" I ask.

"Yes, and I need to speak with you after we get home. There are some things I need to tell you about." He tells me. I freeze.

"Anything bad?" I ask.

"You'll have to decide that for yourself." He tells me. We get ready to close up and leave. I think about what he could want to talk to me about. Has he found out more about what I am? Or does it have something to do with the pictures Sheriff Stilinski just showed him? We exit the clinic and we're off to the school to meet my teachers and talk about my grades and work ethic.

A/N: Look at that! Another chapter. I am so sorry for the lack of updating. I have so many other stories, and I get distracted doing a bunch of chapters on one. That leads me to neglect my other stories. Anyways, what do you think of this chapter? I would love to know what you guys think.


End file.
